New life
by firebreather007
Summary: Kagome is to leave Tokyo and the shrine after an accident to go to Karakura town. What is with all the secrets? Why are hallows attacking her? Warning may be spoilers. dont like crossovers then dont read. changed to romancedrama sorry for confusion.DONE!
1. Goodbye is not forever

**Chapter 1--Goodbye is not forever**

**Hey. I got bored and decided to do Inuyasha/ Bleach fanfic. If you haven't seen either one and plan to warning there may be spoilers. **

**If you like this story please read my other story and review. **

**Summary--Kagome must leave home and move to Karakura town. What happenes when a series of events change her view on everything. **

**I suck at summaries so sorry. Oh... I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR BLEACH. I wish i had a plushie though. (cries)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha and the gang. She was at the god tree and the bone eaters well. She grabbed her backpack and sat it on the rim of the well.

Shippo jumped and landed on Kagome hugging her neck. "Dont go Kagome. Who is going to protect me from Inuyasha when he gets angry?"

Inuyasha growled at the kitsune who buried his face deeper into Kagome's shirt. Kagome hugged Shippo. "It's okay. I will be back in two days. three tops. Besides Sango and Miroku will protect you. As well as Lady Kaede." She pulled Shippo off her shirt and gave him to Sango who hugged him as he cried. Sango put Shippo on the ground next to Kirara who snuggled next to him and purred calming him down. Sango went up to Kagome and hugged her.

When she was sure she couldn't be heard she whispered. "Kagome. When you come back tell me what happened. I want details. Oh and can you bring me some... pads?" Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Yes Sango. I will miss you."

Miroku walked up to Kagome as Sango left. "Lady Kagome. Have a safe trip. I will pray for your safe return." He bowed and Kagome bowed back.

Inuyasha came and hoisted Kagome's bag. "I'm going with you. I dont trust that Hobo guy."

Kagome frowned and stomped her foot. "Inuyasha you are not coming with me. And his name is Hojo not Hobo. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Inuyasha dropped her bag. "Yes I am coming. As soon as your exams are over than we are gonna go."

"No Inuyasha. I need to spend time with my family. NOT watch out for you. Now move out of my way." Inuyasha had moved in front of the well to where she couldn't pass.

"No make me." As soon as he said the words he regretted it.

"Fine. Inuyasha. Sit boy. sit sit sit sit sit sit." Inuyasha yelled as he went five feet in the ground. Kagome picked up her bag and sat down on the well.

"Miroku can you seal the well for two days?" Miroku nodded. "Thank you. In two days I will return and bring you gifts." Everyone cheered.

Kagome dropped into the well and the all too familiar blue light came and she looked up at the all too familiar wooden roof of her well house. She climbed out of the well and started to the house. She heard a door slam and a voice say "Kagome!?!?" She looked up to see her mom with laundry. Her mom dropped the basket and ran to her daughter and put her in a bone-crushing hug. Kagome gasped.

"Mom...cant (gasp) breath." Kiera let go of her daughter.

"Sorry. I just missed you SOOO much. How is Inuyasha dear?" Kagome blushed and sighed.

"He's fine mom. Speaking of which I need more medical supplies and pads."

"Well. We can go shopping later. Right now we need to go have some lunch. Souta is still in school. Okay?"

"Okay." They walked inside and ate lunch. After a quick lunch of ramen noodles and rice they left.

They walked to the market and she bought stuff for everyone. For Sango she got her pads and shampoo. A whole kit of about 14 different floral fragrances. _' She is going to like this.'_

Miroku got coffee. Ever since she gave him a cup from home he was adicted. And she got him some soda and a couple of myth and historic religion books. She bought shippo a bag of 1000 suckers and some new crayons and coloring books. She bought Kirara a flea color and cat food as well as a couple of chew toys. She finally bought stuff for Inuyasha. She bought him 25 Ramen packets and some other instant food like chips. She also bought him some journals and pencils. She was teaching him and Shippo to read. She also bought him a couple of red shirts and a couple of white undershirts.

She bought everyone thread and sewing supplies for repairs. She finally bought the biggest first aid kit she could find. She went home after paying for it and made sure it all fit. _' Well looks like I'm gonna need a bigger bag.'_

She headed to the attic and got a duffle bag. Her yellow backpack was too ruined so she threw it away. _' Gonna need a new one.'_

She went to her mother and asked her. "Can I get a new backpack?"

Her mom sighed. "I knew this would happen so I bought you one already." She handed Kagome a new bag. It was just like her old one except it was red.

"Wow thanks." She ran to her room.

"Wait Kagome. Me and your grandpa are going to the doctor for his appointment. So I need you to wait up for Souta. Oh and your friends brought you supplies for your exams."

Kagome sighed. Her friends are always looking out for her. "Ok."

Her mom left an hour later and Kagome waited. About 30 minutes before Souta would get home there was a knock on the door. "oh just great. COMING!"

She walked to the door and opened it. "Souta you better have a good excuse for...HOJO!?!?!" Hojo stood at her door with some books.

"Hi Kagome. I came by to see how you are. I wanted to know how you feel. You okay? Are you coming to school tomarrow?" Kagome sighed. She REALLY didn't feel like dealing with him today.

"Yes Hojo I am going to school tomarrow. Soo as you can see I am fine and I really think you should go now. "

"Oh Kagome I wanted to see if you wanted to study together." Kagome nodded and let him in. They sat down in the living room and started to study. Later Souta ran into the room and played games making Hojo join. Kagome sighed and started some popcorn and snackes. When she walked in the living room there was a knock on the door. She opened up the door and saw a cop.

"Are you Higurashi, Kagome?" The cop looked at her through some sunglasses reminding her of some movies she saw in which someone had died. But that was just the movies right?

"Yes I am her."

"Well I have some bad news. Is your brother home?"

"Yes and so is my friend." She was hopeing to stall him as long as she could to keep from hearing the inevitable.

"May I come in? This involves all of you."

She let him in and led him to the livingroom. When he sat down he introduced hisself. "I am detective Tanasaki. I am afraid I have some bad news. Your mother and Grandfather died. Apparently they were driving to the hospital when the car lost control. They slide into a pole killing your grandfather then the car rolled down the hill killing your mom." Kagome started to cry. Hojo pulled her into his arms hugging her. Kagome was too distraught to notice so she let him. Souta started to cry and leaned on Kagome. The cop looked down at his hands and pulled out an envelope. "Here are some pictures of the crash." Kagome looked at them.

They had a blue station wagon that was pretty much had no mark except for the occassional scratch. But this car was totaled. The front end had a dent that looked as if fingers had grabbed it and the side was dented from the pole. The top was crushed from rolling. She couldn't imagine what caused the front dent. She dismissed it and handed back the photos. She kept the first one though hiding it in her pocket.

The detective took back the photos and sighed. "We looked in the files and found out that you have an aunt Nakamura, Chieko. She lives in Karakura Town so you will live there. Now in your mothers will when you become 18 you will inherit this shrine. so for the next 3 years you will live there. Your aunt set up the funurals and should arrive by tonight." He got up and left. At the door he turned around and faced the sobbing kids. "I hope that you have a better life." With that he left.

Hojo hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "Its going to be okay. Everything will be fine." He tilted her chin up. "Want me to stay till your aunt arrives?" She nodded. The next few days were going to be torture.

**---------------------------------------------------WITH THE INUYASHA GROUP---------------------------**

"Lady Kagome is going to be fine Inuyasha. Why do you worry so much?" Miroku and lady Kaede had put Inuyasha in a hut untill two days had passed. So far the spells were working but Inuyasha was strong. It might not last that long.

Inuyasha looked out the window and glared at the monk who sat with folded hands eating lunch. "Because Kagome doesn't know how to take care of herself and always getting into trouble."

"But Inuyasha you are always the one that makes her have to get in trouble to cover you up."

"Feh. Stupid monk. NOW LET ME OUT!!!!!"

"Not until two days. Tomarrow you can go."

**---------------------------------THE NEXT DAY---------------------------------**

Kagome looked at the coffin of her mother and granfather. Hojo and her friends were there also. Hojo hadn't left at all and had even helped Kagome's aunt arrange the funeral. After her aunt had arrived they had decided to have the funeral at the shrine. Now here they were all in black saying goodbye. Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as Hojo hugged her closer. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki were all in tears. Only Souta had managed to not shed a tear. Everyone paid their respects and disperesed. Only Hojo and Kagome remained. Souta had left to help their aunt Chieko with the foods and snacks.

Kagome turned and hugged Hojo hard. "I will miss you Hojo. I promise to call." He hugged her back and sighed. Last night their aunt had told them that they would be leaving tomarrow to go to Karakura Town and by three days they would be going to school there.

"I will miss you also Kagome. Try not to get so many diseases there and try to get rid of that bolivian rash." Kagome blushed. _' Even in death Grandpa's crazy diseases haunt me.'_ Thinking of her grandpa made her cry more. Hojo turned toward Kagome. "Want me to stay tonight?" She shook her head no. "Well in that case I need to go up to the house and say goodbye to Souta. Goodbye Kagome. See you in the holidays?" She nodded yes.

She turned back to the graves and sat down. She cried harder and laid down. "Why did you leave me."

"KAGOME!!!" She turned and saw white hair. she stood as Inuyasha ran up to her. He looked at her tears and she hugged him. He stepped back and bliked but eventually hugged her back. "Kagome whats wrong. I haven't seen you cry like this in a while. What happened." She pointed to the graves and uttered 3 words.

"Mother...Grandfather...Dead." Inuyasha looked at the graves.

His eyes opened wide and he whispered. "They died? Kagome " he turned towards her and hugged her again. "Are you okay?" She nodded and breathed out.

She looked up at him."Inuyasha I have to leave. I have to move with my aunt." He looked at her stunned then snapped out of it.

"No you dont. You can go back to the feudal era with me." He grabbed her shoulders and started to panick. He realy didn't want to lose her. "You can live in the village with us and never come back here." She shook her head and put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"I cant leave Souta. He needs me." She put on a fake smile as tears glistened in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes started to tear up also. "Besides I will be back for the holidays. It is almost christmas. I will find a way here to see you." She hugged him and said. "I'm so sorry." She grabbed his hand. "Come on. I have stuff for you to give to everyone. I labled them with everyones names and instructions for Miroku to finish your lessons."

She snuck him to her room through the window. Once there she grabbed the bag. She turned around and gasped as Inuyasha kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips but enough to say that he loved her. When he pulled away he whispered. "Kagome no matter what remember that I love you and everyone else loves you too. Dont forget to return and visit." He hugged her and stepped out on the sill. "Goodbye Kagome. See you soon I hope." He jumped out and ran to the well. Tears falling the whole way.

**------------------------------------BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA------------------------------**

Everyone waited at the well for Kagome's return. What they saw jump out of the well took them by surprise.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with his head down and tears running down his face. Everyone was about to ask the same thing when he held up a hand. "She's leaving. Her parents died." Sango cried and hugged Miroku. MIroku let go of Sango and sat down.

"Let us pray for them" Everyone sat down and prayed. Even Inuyasha who isn't very religious. When they were done everyone asked questions like why he had her backpack. Remembering it he gave it to Sango. "She said that in there is stuff for us all. She also said that she will return in winter maybe." He walked off to the village and Miroku followed him worried for his friend. He sat down next to a tree and put his head in his hands and cried. Miroku walked up to him.

Inuyasha didn't know why but he told Miroku everything about the visit. ..."...And when I left to go I turned and tol her I loved her and I kissed her. I just hope that she remembers that and comes back." Miroku sighed

"She is right Inuyasha . She has a duty to her brother right now in his time of need."

"I know. But it hurts that she is gone." "Dont worry Inuyasha. She will be back in a couple of months." They both stood and walked to Kaede's hut to tell her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SORRY IF IT SUCKED. THE BLEACH CHARACTERS WILL BE SHOWING UP LATER ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY IF INUYASHA SEEMED OOC. **

**REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A CROSSOVER. **

**This is based on the series so Naraku is not dead they are still hunting and Kagome through this all is still 15 I dont get how they can have so many adventures and she is still in the same grade and fifteen. Oh well one of the many misteries.**

**Fire breather:Ja Ne. oh and ****review please and flames are okay. so are anonymous reviews.**


	2. New life

**Chapter 2--New life**

**Hey Im back. Thank you for the encouragement **

**sdkfjoihgiro-- Thank you. I am glad that you like my story. and...**

**Animemoonlightgoddess--thank you for the encouragement.**

**I dont own the song "All the pretty little ponies." or bleach or Inuyasha**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome looked out the car window as her, Souta, and their aunt Chieko in a car driving the about 3 hour drive to Karakura Town. (I dont know how long it would take. If any one knows please correct me.) Her aunt had a 2003 SUV, and all their stuff was in a camper hooked in the back. (It wasnt much just her and Souta's clothes and essentials. They had a bed at their aunts.)Everyone was silent except for the stereo which was on the local station and the announcer was talking about a thunder storm. She looked out the window and sighed as a roll of thunder sounded outside. She looked up at the sky window and saw flashes of lightening. _'Great now its raining. How could this get anyworse.'_ Right then as soon as she said that the car broke down. luckily they were already in Karakura town but the house was about a fifteen minute walk and it was pouring rain.

Chieko looked over at the kids and smiled. "Well sorry bout that. But on the brightside we brokedown in front of the only hospital in Karakura Town and the doctor is a friend of mine. So I'll just ask him to help." Kagome sighed and nodded. She grabbed her umbrella and turned to Souta. It was about noon but Souta hadn't slept but now he looked sleepy.

"Its okay Souta. Dont be afraid or scared I'm here and I have faced scarier things." She said trying to lighten the mood of her gloomy brother. It was a Friday morning and she knew that Souta probably missed all his friends. Kagome did too but she didn't see them as much but she did miss Inuyasha and Sango even the lecherous monk Miroku. She also missed her Kit Shippo. _' I wonder if Inuyasha is getting along with Shippo or if he is beating him up.'_ She couldn't hide the smile that came to her face as she and Souta got out of the car. She was remebering all the times that Shippo and Inuyasha got into fights over Inuyasha and his insensitivity. She looked over at Souta and he stared at her.

He leaned over to whisper. "What is soo funny. We aren't even inside yet."

"Nothing. Just remembering times with Inuyasha. I miss him."

"I do to. Do you think I will ever see him again?"

"I dont know but I hope we do." She had over two months to get till Winter break but she didn't know if she could last that long. _' I hope that they find some leads while I'm gone.'_

**-------------------------------------------FEUDAL ERA------------------------------------**

Inuyasha glared at Shippo as the little Kitsune ran for cover. They had been fishing for food trying to portion out the Ramen Kagome had left. Inuyasha had a couple of fish on the bank and reached down for another one. Where they were at there was a cliff that jutted out ton about where the river was and unfortunatly Inuyasha and Sango were. He reached in with his claws and pulled out another fish. Shippo jumped from the bank splashing Inuyasha and making the fish jump out of his hands and very comically slap him in the face a couple of times. (Like in those old cartoons where a fish slappes the person and jumps in the pond) Inuyasha looked at the Kit who ran in the bushes. Inuyasha took off and got snagged. After about 30 minutes of Inuyasha ranting and using hos ever color full language he stepped out of the bush with mud dirt and leaves all over him.

He walked too camp where Sango and Miroko fell over laughing. Shippo was still hiding. Inuyasha stood there and crossed his hands. "Well hahaha. Laugh it up but when I find that Kit he is gonna die." He flexed his claws to emphasize die.

Miroku looked up at his distraught friends."Inuyasha take it easy on him. He was just having fun."

"Well he coulda waited till I left."

Sango stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his clawed hand and pushed it down. "There is no need to kill anybody. Do you want Kagome to hate you when she returns?"

"No. I wonder how she is doing? Probably getting in trouble as always." Inuyasha looked at the ground and smirked remembering all the times that Kagome needed his help because she got into touble._ 'Only this time I wont be there to help her.'_ Miroku looked at his friend and smiled.

"I am sure that Lady Kagome is just fine. Why I wouldn't be surprised if she has moved on by now." Inuyasha looked at his friend and everyone saw the hurt in his eyes. Inuyasha jumped to the trees taking off to find a demon to keep his mind off her. _' I hope she never forgets me. I know its selfish but I dont want her to move on.'_

**---------------------------------------MODERN ERA--------------------------------------------**

They walked inside the hospital and saw their aunt talking to a man. He had short neat hair that stood up and had on a white hospital gown. They walked over to their aunt.

"Oh Isshin it really has been a long time." Chieko hugged the man who laughed and hugged her back.Finally she asked. "So how is Ichigo and your daughters. I haven't seen them since the funeral of Masaki."

"Ichigo is good. At first he bacame distant but this year he has a good group of friends so he is doing better. Karin is on a soccer team and is doing well and Yuzu just seems to get happier and she has friends. How is your sister Kiera. I haven't seen her since well before Ichigo was born."

"She died a couple of days ago. Both her and her father in law." Kagome felt a tear as Souta hugged her waist. Isshin hugged Chieko and whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. How was the funeral?"

"We had them baried outside the family shrine and well I have her kids. Souta, Kagome come meet my good old friend Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin this is my niece and nephew Souta and Kagome." Both of the kids bowed and Kagome whispered "Please to meet you." Isshin looked at her.

"How old are they?"

"Kagome is fifteen and Souta is about ten"

"Ichigo is that age. Hey she is going to school here right?"

"Yes."

"Well stay here till about five and she could meet him. After dinner I can take you home."

Chieko turned toward her silent niece and nephew. "Do you guys want to stay?" They shrugged their shoulders. Chieko faced Isshin. "Okay we'll stay."

"Great." Kagome sighed when Isshin left the room with Chieko talking about "the good ole' days". She really didn't feel like meeting anyone today. Least of all any new classmates. She just wanted to go back to the shrine and move to the feudal era with Souta in tow but she knew hecouldn't live there. He wouldn't survive. The rest of the day was spent with Kagome and Souta following their aunt or going outside. They had tried to bring Boyou but he had dissappeared so they couldn't find him. She was going to get him next time they went. She waited inside till about 4 then decided that the rain had lite up enough to go and practice archery._'Even though I am not going back for a few days I need to practice.'_

She walked to her aunt who was STILL talking to Isshine and told her what she was doing. Isshine looked at her. "There are some woods only about 2 minutes away from here. You can shoot some there."

Her aunt looked at her and waved. Kagome ran out of the house and got her arrows. She walked to the woods and stood her ground. Ever since she first went to the feudal era she had practiced archery at her home. She had improved much. She turned off her cell phone so no one could call her. Her friends had called her none stop on the way to Karakura town till the rain messed with the reception.

She grabbed her arrows and put them on her back. She gripped the bow and lifted it up looking for the right tree to shoot. She got an arrow and notched it. SHe drew it back and aimed. She breathed out and released closing her eyes.

A smirk appeared on her face as she heard a thud from the arrow hitting the target. She notched another and did the same. She fired five more arrows making about seven and finally opened her eyes. The tree had a circle with seven arrows on it. The seventh one in the middle. She smiled and removed the arrows. _'Next time I go back I need to get more arrows.'_ She repeated the shooting for hours losing track of time.

**-----------------------------------ICHIGO'S POV-------------------------------**

Ichigo sighed after another day of school. Hallows had not attacked for the last week and he was bored. He frowned and looked over at Rukia who was talking to Orihime about something. Finally she was done talking to her and Rukia turned toward Ichigo.

"Ichigo go ahead without me. I am staying at Orihime's tonight." He turned toward the exit of the school and looked over his shoulder.

"Ok. call me if there is a Hallow attack." She nodded and he walked out the door. He waved to Chad who was also walking home. He hadn't seen Uryu after class so he thought that he was practicing with his arrows. He had been doing that alot lately. He walked down the street and headed home. He walked past the woods when he heard thudding. He walked into the woods to the sound. He got closer and heard crying. He walked faste rthinking someone was hurt.

He reached a clearing near his house and stopped. In the middle was a girl with long black hair. She was pale and she was wearing jeans with a black short sleeve shirt that said fireworks assisstant. He could see tears drip off her face. He only saw the side of her face but saw that her eyes were closed. She looked almost peaceful except the tears. She released another arrow and sighed. She notched one last arrow and he stepped forward. When he did a twig snapped. She turned quickly and the arrow was released. Ichigo saw it coming and jumped to the ground. He looked up and she gasped. She ran over and knelt beside him with a worried expression.

He looked at her and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOOTING ARROWS. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE?!?!?!" SHe looked away and whispered. "No." She looked at him to make sure he wasn't hurt then stood up and got her arrows.

**-------------------------------------------KAGOME'S POV---------------------------**

She had been shooting for a while when she felt a presence. She dismissed it thinking it was an animal or a passing person. She shot more arrows and sighed. _' I wonder if Inuyasha has moved on. I wonder if Miroku ever told Sango the truth of his love. I hope so. They belong together...I miss them...'_ She heard a twig snap and she turned. She had turned so fast that her hand slipped releasing the arrow. She watched in slow motion as the arrow went towards a boy and he jumped. When it landed in the tree behind him she gasped. She ran towards him. She prayed he wasn't hurt. She hopped not.

She got to him and saw that he had on the new uniform she was to wear. He also had strange orange hair. She was looking at him when she heard him scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOOTING ARROWS. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE?!?!?!" She couldnt believe it. He said the same thing that Inuyasha said when she had almost hit him once. _' Just like Inuyasha' _She realized that being reminded made her sad of what she gave up.She felt more tears and decided to go back toward the hospital. She got up and said "No." and left. Not wanting to be reminded of a certain Hanyou by a certain orange haired kid's bad attitude.

She left the clearing and heard the bushes to her right. Being in the feudal era all the time made her more observant of the area around her. She heard a twig snap and she turned around and saw the boy. She was tired of him already. He was like a Hojo and a Inuyasha annoying and persistent and rude. The boy ran up to her and walked with her.

"What do you want?" He looked taken aback.

"Sorry I yelled. What were you doing with arrows any way in the middle of the forest." He wanted to know who she was or at least what she was. He sensed in her aura much power but it wasnt very spiritual. Just very stronge. Kagome looked over at him and saw him looking at her intently. It made her nervous. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you following me and more importantly why are you staring at me?"

He looked away. "Nothing. I just dont remember seeing you around here."

"Thats because I just moved here from Tokyo. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She stopped and extended her hand.

He shook it then replied. "Im Ichigo Kurosaki." She looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing. So you are the Ichigo Kurosaki. The one whom your father is so proud of."

"How do you know my father."

"We broke down infront of the hospital and he is old friends with my aunt Chieko.Apparently she knew your mom."

Ichigo's face turned gloomy and sad. "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"No. I just dont like talking about my mom is all." He continued to walk ahead of her.

"Its, okay." She walked up to him and matched his pace. After a moment he turned toward her again.

"So why did you move here?" She got a far off look in her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"My mom died a couple of days ago. I am now living with my aunt. Well me and my brother Souta." He turned and said "Sorry. I know how you feel. You dont want to talk about it." She nodded her head to agree. They walked to his house and walked in. Ichigo's dad came in and greeted them.

"Aww Ichigo my son your home. I see you met Kagome." He pointed to Chieko and Souta. "This is my old friend, ' Emphasise on old' " He laughed as everyone heard a "HEY" in the kitchen where Chieko was helping Yuzu cooking. After a minute Isshin finished. "So that was Chieko and this is her nephew Souta." Souta waved and Ichigo answered. "Hey kid." Souta nodded and sat down on a chair and played on his Gameboy.

Kagome walked over and sat down by Souta and put her arm around him.

**-------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT-----------------------------**

Kagome layed in her new bed and thought about the day...

After dinner was done everyone sat down. Yuzu who reminded her of Rin was bubbly and talkative. Her aunt and Isshin talked about old times and Souta ate quietly. Apparently Karin had somewhere to go and Ichigo just sat down and ate. Only asking questions when needed.

She layed down and sighed. Tomarrow she would be getting her clothes and friday she was going to the shrine to get anything they had left behind and hopefully Boyou. She heard her door creak and looked up to see Souta. He walked over to her bed and sat down. She lifted herself up and saw tears on his face. "Souta whats wrong."

He turned and hugged her. "I miss mom. Can I sleep in here with you?" She nodded and he layed down. She layed down and hugged him close. Finally he sighed and she felt tears on her arm.

"Souta? Want me to sing that lulaby mom use to sing?" She felt him nod and began.

Hush a bye  
Dont you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed  
Momma said  
Babys riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
Theyve begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

She stopped and looked down. Souta was sound asleep. She sighed and nodded off.

**---------------------------------------------------FRIDAY------------------------------------------------------------**

She stepped out of the car and breathed in the scent of the trees surrounding the Shrine. Yesterday had been hectic. They had gone shopping and tried on clothes and bought three shirts and three pants as well as a new jacket and new gloves. They also got three uniforms. They started school on monday.

They walked up to the shrine and saw the well house. Souta went inside and her aunt was out at the car. Or so she thought.

"I know about the feudal era." Kagome turned toward her aunt and asked "What?"

"I know about the feudal era. Your mom told me. Kagome I want you to know that you can go but only during the weekends and breaks." Kagome was still in shock her mom had told her aunt her most precious secret. Finally she snapped out of it. "Really?!?!?"

"Yes. Now come along we need to go back." She turned around to leave when she heard a noise. She walked back up to the well house and heard a shuffle. _'Inuyash?'_ No. She walked in and saw a ball of fur. She walked to the bottom of the stepps and saw it was Boyou. She screamed and everyone ran to her.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Her aunt was frantic. Souta came up a minute later breathing hard and waving his arms.

"Ka..go..me...wh...ats...w.wrong..." Souta said between frantic breaths. Kagome reached down and pulled out some fur from the bottom step and stood straight. She turned around and Souta laughed and ran to hug Boyou. Kagome smiled watching her brother run off to the car. Today was coming out to be a beautiful day.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Second chapter out. What do you think? Review.Currently writing third chapter.**


	3. New faces

**Chapter 3--New faces**

**Sorry if it took so long. School and my computer stopped me.**

Yumetsukihime--thank you for your interest in my story

Silvercrystalgoddess--thank you

yumetsukihime--thank you also

**I dont own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome woke up at six o'clock in the mourning and graoned. It was her first day at Karakura high and she was not looking forward to it.

The weekend she had relaxed and played games with Souta. She ran into Ichigo at the mall when he was with a group of people but she left before anyone else saw her. She didn't want new friends. She wanted her old ones that were at school and the feudal era. She missed her Kit.

Her aunt agreed to let her go to the feudal era Before winter break. She was thinking of leaving on a wednesday and returning on the next monday. It would work. The flu was going around. She didn't want to go to school.

She took a shower and wore her new uniform. She frowned at the colors. They reminded her of bad times. the red tie in the gray suit reminded her of Naraku when he stepped out of the fog. She shivered at the memories.

She walked down stairs and saw Souta at the table eating. She sat down and ate also. They ate in silence. When they were done Chieko walked with Souta to school. "Kagome. Want me to walk with you?"

"No. I know where I am going." Yesterday she walked around town to find everything.

She walked to school not talking to anyone. She heard someone yell 'Kagome' But didn't turn. Finally a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at Ichigo and saw him smirk. "I was trying to get your attention. So. Starting school today?"

She continued to walk but finally answered. "Yes."

"How is your little brother? Is he good?"

"Yes." Shen looked straight ahead. Ichigo looked over and saw how dull her eyes were. He couldn't help but pitty her. It was strange. He normally didn't care about anyone but he guessed he was nice to her because she actually knew what he went through unlike all his other friends. _'Maybe Rukia. But she never had parents.'_ They walked in to the school yard and Ichigo steerd her much to her disapproval to a group of people she had never seen before. She looked around.

She sensed high power but only in that group of people. _'Are they monks or mikos? I dont know but I want to find out._' She could tell that they had powers but not demonic. So what? She looked around and saw a girl with black shoulder legth hair standing near Ichigo. She guessed the girl was about 5'4. Another girl was there. She had red that was down to themiddle of her back. She was bubbly. Next there was a guy with glasses. She couldn't see his eyes because the sun glinted off of them. He was wearing a frown and had short hair except the front which there was two long chunks that framed his face. He was standing next to the girl with red hair. Then in the back stood a giant. He was tall. He had dark skin and had dark hair. His eyes were down cast and around his neck was a coin.

Ichigo introduced everyone to her. "This is Rukia, that is Orihime. Next to her is Uryu. He doesn't talk much, and that in the back is Chad." Orihime waved and smiled.

"Nice tio meet you...ummm miss..." "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome put on a fake smile and shook everyones hands.

Finally Ichigo continued. "Kagome just moved here and my dad asked to make her feel welcomed. Apparently him and her aunt know eachother. Before my mom died. She lives here now."

Orihime asked with curiosity. "Where are you from? Why did you move here.?"

Kagome looked down. She hated talking about her home. "I am from Tokyo. I moved here after my mom died." Orihime pouted and said appoligetically. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Its okay you didn't know. I just dont really like talking about it." Rukia decided to change the subject.

"So how do you like Karakura town so far?"

"Its neighborly so me and my brother feel at home."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes his name is Souta. He is ten."

The bell rang just then and everyone piled in. Kagome walked to the office and got her schedule. The first class was algebra so she went there. She walked in and saw Ichigo and Rukia. She took the seat on the other side of Rukia and sat down. The rest of the school day went like that. She had a class with someone in the group and so she always had someone to sit next to. Mainly it was Rukia and Ichigo. After school Kagome walked to Souta's school to take him home.

When he saw her he ran and hugged her. He took her hand and they walked home. Trying to start a convorsation Souta started. "So sis how was school?"

"Good. I met some friends. It still feels funny. I am not used to school. What with Inuyasha and the gang. I never had time for studies."

Souta looked at the ground." I miss Inuyasha." He suddenly smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "I bet your not used to school due to all 'Sickness' you had."

Kagome laughed. "I think only grandpa could come up with me having so many life threatening diseases and live. I am surprised no one got suspisious of me."

They rounded the corner and walked inside the house.

The rest of the week happened like that. Kagome went to school. Talked to the people and went to class. She was surprised how much people here reminded her of the feudal era.

Ichigo was like Inuyasha. Obnoxious and highly prideful. Not only that but he had a bad temper. Sometimes she wished he was Inuyasha so she could sit him.

Rukia reminded her as Sango. She was kind and acted like a sister to her.

Orihime was like Rin. The adorable ward of Sesshomaru. She was bubbly and seemed innocent and niave.

Uryu reminded her of Sesshomaru. He was cold to all except sometimes to Orihime. Which made since. She was Rin and he was Sesshomaru. Just like feudal Japan but 500 years later.

Chad didn't reall remind her of anyone. He was kinda like Miroku. Not a pervert but very insite full and full of wisdom. He was fun to talk to.

The perverted side of Miroku was portrayed by Mizuiro Kojima who flirted with her on the first day.She was happy that she had found people who had characteristics she was used to but she still didn't have a Shippo. Or Naraku. She shivered at the thought. She wondered what they were up to.

That weekend they went back to the well house and shrine in Tokyo. Souta went up to moms room and Kagome went to her grandfathers room. She looked around and got some arrows for practice. Souta got some games he didn't take last time. Kagome contacted her friends and went to the mall to catch up.

They arrived back home around midnight and fell asleep. Sadely tomarrow was monday and she really didn't feel like going.

But she didn't know how much time would change for her.

**----------------------------------------FEUDAL ERA----------------------------------------------------**

Sango Miroku and Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut and discussed new tactics. Ever since Kagome had left there have been demoned attacks left and right.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha you cant get Kagome. If she came here she could get hurt. The demons aren't letting up. Kagome doesn't need to be in the middle.

Sango nodded. "It would only put her in a bigger risk."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew they were right but he missed her. Suddenly a thought came to him. He looked up. "Where is the runt?"

"They went to get some hurbs for lady Kaede." Answered miroku. Inuyasha stood up and exited the hut stopping at the door he said. "Im going to find them Demons could come." He took off and went to the woods.

He was jumping tree to tree when he heard a scream. _' that sounds like...SHIPPO' _"Shippo!!!!!! Where are you?"

He ran as fast as he could. He came to a clearing and saw something humched over. He jumped and kicked it in the head. The monster turned and Inuyasha saw that it was a dragon demon. (not ah-un) He charged at the demon and punched it. It fell to the ground. Inuyasha looked over and saw Shippo on the ground knocked unconcious. Inuyasha grew mad. He always thought of the kit as a little brother. Inuyasha drew out his sword and aimed it as it transformed. "Wind scar!!!!"

The demon howled as it died. Inuyasha ran to Shippo and picked him up. He quickly saw that Shippo had gashes on his arms, legs, and stomach. He ran to Kaedes. He burst through the door and ran to the old Woman. "Kaede Shippo got attacked and he is knocked unconcious." Kaede took Shippo and cleaned his wounds.

Finally she stepped out of the hut to find everyone around the fire. Sango was crying on Miroku's chest as he rubbed her back. Inuyasha was in a tree with tears going down his face. Kilala was in Sango's lap and was looking sad everyonce in a while mewing in saddness. Kaede walked to the fire and sat down. "Shippo is stable. Ye may go see him." Everyone got up and went to Shippo. They took turns talking to his unconcious form. Kilala rubbed against him and purred soothingly. Sango hugged him and whispered to wake up. Miroku prayed for him and finally Inuyasha sat down near him. He asked everyone to leave and so he sat in the candle light room.

"Hey Shippo. I know you cant hear me but maybe somehow you can hear me... You need to be strong and wake up. Everyone misses you runt. Kilala has no one to play with. Kagome should return soon and im sur eshe will miss her Kit. She thinks of you like a son. And .. oh heck I miss you to. Your like a little brother. I miss you. So please wake up." With that he left the hut and jumped into a tree falling into a fitful sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THIRD CHAPTER. what did you think? I am writing the fourth chapter soon.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE**


	4. old faces

**Chapter 4--Old faces**

**Sorry if it seems soon but I wanted to get this chapter up.**

**Review**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha was awoken by Kaede. He looked and saw that he was in her hut. _' How the heck did I get HERE!?!?!?' _Kaede answered him before he could voice his question.

"Inuyasha you fell out of the tree so I had Sango and MIroku bring you here. Its around mid afternoon. I need you to do something. Miroku went to Sango's village with her. I made them go so I could talk to you. Now Shippo's condition has gotten worse. I need you to find Kagome and bring her back so she can take him back to her time."

"Kaede that doesn't work. How are you going to do that?"

"A jewel shard. I will put one in his shirts as well as a masking spell bead neckace. So he can get better with Kagome. I dont think he will be okay to stay here. Demons seem to be more active so I dont know how long it will take till one attacks the hut." Inuyasha nodded agreeing.

"When do I leave."

"Now." He stood up and Kaede called to him. "Inuyasha dont forget your hat." Kagome had packed his hat in the bag incase he ever came to the future. He nodded and put on the red and blue hat.

He sent out to the well and jumped in. On the other side he jumped out and sniffed the air. He caught traces of Kagomes scent. She must have been there yesterday at the latest. He moved toward the road and jumped onto the roofs running toward Kagome.

_' I'll find you Kagome.'_

**---------------------------------------------KAGOME-----------------------------**

Kagome sighed and walked outside. It had been a long sixth day of school and she had finally finished catching up with everyone. Saddely they had finals next week so she needed a tutor.

She walked down the hall to find Ichigo near her locker. During the last week he had walked her to Souta's school and then home. So she was now used to him waiting for her. She walked up to him and smiled. "Hi" He looked at her and smirked "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yea just let me get my stuff. Hey Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"Can you tutor me? I would ask someone else but I know you better." She was good friends with everyone in the group and even got Uryu to say something possitive towards her.

"Sure. Ready now?" She slung her red bag over her shoulder and nodded. "Ready"

They walked out the door and into the school lot. They looked around to make sure there was no cars and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She whispered. "Inuyasha" Ichigo saw her stop and tried to get her attention.

"Kagome. You there? Whats wrong?" He saw her stare accross the street. There was a boy with a hat on that was red and blue. He had on really baggy red clothes and long silver hair. He was facing away from them. He looked and saw that Kagome had run across the street.

Kagome ran across the street as fast as she could. _' Could it really be Inuyasha?'_ She made it to the sidewalk and whispered in a voice so soft only demons could hear or at least Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She saw him turn around and she jumped on him. Inuyasha hugged her and spun her around.

"Kagome I have missed you soo much."

"I have missed you to Inuyasha. How did you find me?"

"Your scent was at the shrine."

She stepped away from him."Why did you come?" He pulled her off to the side.

Inuyasha's face went serious so Kagome knew something bad had happened. "Shippo was attacked by a demon yesterday. Kaede treated him and he was stable but he...What did she say. "Relapsed" today. She said she needs you to come and treat him. Then she found a way to get him to your world. We need you to keep him till he recovers."

Kagome stood there in shock. _' My shippo?No! How?'_ She jumped on Inuyasha and cried. He just held her.He was going to give her all the time she needed till they left.

Ichigo watched as she laughed and hugged the boy then he pulled her away then they talked and finally she jumped and cried. The boy just hugged her and rubbed her back. Finally Kagome came back with the boy to Ichigo.

Inuyasha eyed the boy and whispered to Kagome. "This guy has the drug ' Pen-i-sil-an'. I doubt it." She glared at him and turned towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo I have a favor to ask you. I need some penicilian. I will pay you back. I know you are wondering but I promise I will tell you eventually."

Ichigo stared at her. He knew if it was a person then she could just take them to his dads hospital. "Why not take them to my dads"

"Because the person is in Tokyo and I dont think they can wait six hours." He nodded. He didn't know why but he wanted to help her. "Fine. meet me outside Souta's school and I will give it to you then." Kagome turned and left. Ichigo waited and eventually went to the hospital. He got home and snuck into the office. When no one was looking he stole a seringe and a small bottle of penicilian. He walked to Souta's school with a frown. _' What could have happened that Kagome couldn't go to the hospital. What is with that guy?'_ He had too many questions.

He walked to the school and saw that the school still had about ten minutes. He found Kagome and the boy. He waled up to her and handed her the bottle. "I guess I wont have to walk you home." He glared at the other boy then walked off. He would ask her later.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha after Ichigo left and saw he had a scowl on his face. Finally he faced her and asked. "So is he like another Hobo guy?"

"Hojo. And no. I dont like him like that and he doesn't like me like that. I am just good friends with him. Him and me have alot in common. Both of us had moms that died. Nothing more."

"Feh. whatever." Right then the bell rang and they turned to see Souta look up and run.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Souta ran and jumped up on Inuyasha catching him by surprise nearally bowling him over. Kagome shook her head and picked Souta off Inuyasha. She turned towards Souta and told him what was going on. "Souta. I have to go with Inuyasha back to his era. Okay? I am going to go tell our aunt so she knows and if everything works out I am to bring someone besides Inuyasha back for a while."

Souta could tell that his sister was sad so he noded and they walked back.

When they got to the house Kagome found her aunt in the kitchen. "Aunt Chieko I need to tell you something. Inuyasha..." Right then Inuyasha walked into the room behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha. I know it is a school night but something happened to my kit and.." "Your Kit?"

"Yes. He is sortof like m adopted son in the feudal era. He was attacked but normally since he is a demon injuries like that would heal within a day but I think he has an infection. So I need to go with Inuyasha to get him some Penicilian I got from a friend. Can he stay with us till he gets better."

"Yes. I think I would like to see some of your friends. But you cant take him in public untill you get a better desguise for him."

"ok" Kagome and Inuyasha went outside. "Wow Kagome, your aunt is cool like your mom was."

"Yea I know." She climbed on his back and they took off. _' Dont worry Shippo. Mommy is comin'_

They made it to the well in two hours. He ran to the well and jumped down then jumped up on the other side. Inuyasha took off at a dead run meeting Kaede who had sensed him outside the hut.

Kagome left Inuyasha's back and ran to the hut. Kaede led her inside and told Kagome what has happened. She grabbed the needle and jar. Carefully she injected it into Shippo and felt his forhead. all ready his breathing steadied more. She turned to Kaede. "Lady Kaede how am I to get him to the well?"

Kaede pulled out a jewel shard and put it in his robes. "Carry him close to you and when you get to the other side take away the shard. Here." She handed her a beaded glass necklace.It was covered with blue beads and had tiny teeth on it. "Put this on him. But first I want you to picture him as a normal boy but with his clothes he has on now. Picture it in your mind and place the picture in the beads." Kagome did that then Kaede sealed the image with a chant then placed it on Shippo's neck. His appearance slowly changed. His red hair turned black. His ears rounded and his nails turned blunt and humanlike. His paws turned into feet and his fangs dulled. His tail slowly dissappeared. Kagome looked at him. He looked like a normal six year old. except the clothes.

She cried tears of joy. Kaede handed her a blanket to wrap him up in. She picked him up careful to not knock off the necklace. She wrapped the blanket and walked out to INuyasha. Sango and Miroku were still not back so Kagome just wrote a note. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran. Kagome carried Shippo while Inuyasha carried her. They made it back to the well and jumped in. Inuyasha jumped up and took off at a run.

Two hours later Kagome burst through the door and ran to her room. She sat Shippo down on her bed and checked his temperature. It was still high so she gave him some Tylonal. Chieko walked into Kagome's room to see Inuyasha and Kagome looking at a bundle. She walked over and gasped. Kagome had removed the necklace and sat it on her dresser so Shippo looked normal. Kagome looked over and saw her aunt. "This is Shippo."

"Aww. He is soo cute." She turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha it is late so if you want you can stay. Maybe you can stay for a while and stay with Kagome." She had seen Kagome. She seemed happier now that she had her friends. Inuyasha nodded. His hat fell off. Her aunt took one look at his ears and squeeled. "Ohhhh. Can I touch your ears?" He looked at Kagome who mouthed sorry. He finally consented and she rubbed his ears. Five minutes later he moved away. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." She straitened up and finished. "You can stay in Kagome's room tonight but tomarrow you sleep in the spare room Or with Souta's room.Dinner will be done in five minutes" Kagome nodded. After her aunt left Kagome looked at Shippo and felt a tear. Inuyasha reached up and whiped off the tear. He laughed. "Kagome I realized something. Your family loves my ears. I dont know if I could ever survive here."

Kagome giggled then said sorry. Finally she looked back at Shippo and sighed.

"Kagome. He is going to be okay. Shippo, the runt is very persistant."

"I know I just feel guilty because I couldn't be there."

"But you were here." She sobed and leaned into Inuyasha. He put an arm around her. Shippo started to shuffle around. He mumbled. "Mom dad. Where are you."

Kagome grabbed his hand and Inuyasha petted his hair." We are right here Shippo." Kagome climbed into bed and fell into a light sleep with Shippo next to her. Inuyasha walked ot the side of the room and fell asleep. To him Shippo was like a son and he wanted to protect his family no matter what.

About an hour later Inuyasha awoke to a low hum. He looked over and saw Kagome aitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. He listened more closely and realized she was singing.

Hush a bye  
Dont you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed  
Momma said  
Babys riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
Theyve begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

He had heard her sing many times but this time the song held a motherly tone. She repeated the song and finally drifted to sleep. He stood up and picked up Shippo sitting him on the bed. He moved to pick up Kagome but she awoke again. "Hi. Where is Shippo."

"Back in the bed. Where did you learn that song."

She yawned and stretched in his arms. He sat her down. "My mom sang it to me and Souta. It's a lulaby. Shippo woke up with a fever so I sang to calm him down after I gave him medicine." She finished and drifted off to sleep.

He moved a piece of hair from her face and sighed. Tomarrow will be hectic.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SORRY ABOUT SHIPPO. it is relevant in the story later that he is in the future. I know Inuyasha seemed a little ooc but to me I think he thinks if Shippo like a son in the cartoon. So that is why I said that. Review please. the fifth chapter should be soon.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE**


	5. Secrets to keep

**Chapter 5-- Secrets to keep**

**Sorry if it is slow but I got an insperation so I decided to write!!!! WOW. People really like this story!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks to:**

**too many people responded to my story so... THANX EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!I LOVE YOU!!!!**

**You all inspired me to continue. I am SOOOOOO SOOORRRRYYY for the late update. school and stuuf have been going on. I am trying to update my other story so please bear with me. Oh and sorry for any confusion about the Inuyasha thinking of Shippo as a brother than son. After Shippo was attacked he realized he was actually like a son. It is a Inu/Kag fic. sorry if any thought different. Dont worry. Naraku will show up later. oh and I got grounded so I also couldnt type for the weekend and yesterday.**

**Any questions or comments please review. Dont hesitate to flame if you wish.**

**I own nothing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chieko walked in to the room and tip toed to Inuyasha. She looked over to see Kagome sleeping with the adorable child in her arms. She sighed. _'Poor child. First a new change of life style now this?'_ She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. _'At least she has him to help.'_ She decided to wake him up to tell him she was leaving.

She looked at his ears then grinned mischeviously** (sp?) **and tiptoed over to him by the door. She had to time it just right so she could escape if she needed to get out if he got hostile. She doubted it... Then again...He was a half demon. She reached over him careful not to lean to far and caressed an ear. She almost fell over giggling when she heard a purring sound. She gently tugged on his ear and he swatted the air. She heard him mummble. "Stop it Kagome." _'He thinks Im Kagome. How interesting...'_ She tugged on his ear more. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he stood up. He looked around frantically trying to find a source of danger. His eyes landed on Chieko and they narrowed. Finally he yelled. "What the hell were you trying to do?!?!? Trying to scare me to death?!?!? Why if you werent Kagome's..." Chieko slapped her hand over his mouth and scoulded him pointing to the bed. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her shift and turn her back to them. Chieko pointed to the door and whispered. "Meet me in the kitchen."

He nodded and waited till she removed her hand. When she left the room he waited till he was sure she was out of earshot before he mumbled. "Stupid, freakin, goin 'round and scaring people wench.." A few seconds later she returned and popped him in the back of the head. He yelped not expecting her and glared at her. Chieko glared right back.

"I heard that" She left the room. _' How did she hear that?'_ He shrugged it off and decided to ask later. He turned around and saw Shippo move closer to Kagome. He smiled at them and walked over to Kagome. He bent down and kissed her forehead and then patted Shippo on the head. Both stirred and Kagome mummbled something about no school and five more minutes. Shippo mumbled "Daddy" and leaned back his head into Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha smiled at this.

Little did he know that a certain aunt had been watching him the entire time. _' He loves them that much is obvious. OHHH they make such a cute picture.'_ She saw Inuyasha head for the door and she quickly ran back downstairs to the kitchen. She picked up a cup of coffee and sat down picking up the paper acting as if nothing happened. She heard the door open and a very groggy angry voice ask. "Okay so what did you wake me up for. I was sleepin." then mumbled under his breath. "Wench."

She glared at him and playfully smacked him on the nose with the spoon she was using to stir her cofee. "Hey what was that for." He rubbed his nose and glared more daggers at her.

"That is what you do to a puppy when it acts up." Inuyasha stared at her. "Kira explained to me a long time ago that you were a dog demon."

Inuyasha feh'd and got up. He walked over to the counter staring at the stuff. "Just because I'm a dog demon doesn't mean you have to treat me like one."

She pretended to sip her cofee but she was really grinning like a cheshire cat. Finally able to keep a straight face she replied. "Well then be a good puppy instead of a bad puppy."

Inuyasha feh'd and sniffed a container. "Whats this?" She looked over and got up."Thats cofee. Its very strong. It is like sugar but ten times more powerful." Inuyasha knew what sugar was. It always made Souta hyper and he got a little hyper also. So if it was ten times stronger than that than he had better not drink it. But Chieko had other plans. Before he could protest she had placed a cup in his hands. "Drink this. It will help you wake up. You look worn out." He sniffed it. Kagome drank this stuff when she was home. He knew because he finally placed the smell.

He eyed the cub and stuck his tongue in the black liquid. He yelped and jumped back. The cup almost shattered but he grabbed it. "Ugh. That is bitter!!! How can you drink that?" She looked at the cup.

"OHHH. I forgot to add sugar and creamer." She reached behind him and got two jars.He watched as she dumbed contents in his cup and sat down when the cup was thick enough to be mud. He watched as the cup changed to a pale brown. He sniffed it. It now had a sweeter scent and had a more vanilla scent. He sipped it and stopped. His eyes widened and he gulped the whole cup in five seconds. He held his cup out and asked. "More?" Chieko laughed and bent over holding her gut. Finally after about ten minutes she stopped and faced him again. "Hold on their. Drink anymore and you will have a bad experiance. Have you ever drank this before?" He shook his head no. "Then I suggest you what till later. It might have a bad effect on you." Little did she know how right, or wrong she was...

She waited for him to get himself some tea she had made and sat back down. "Now Inuyasha, I know you might want to stay. I have no problem with that but you must help me. I will need it. You must watch Shippo and walk with Souta. I have to work and I dont know about Ichigo and Souta seems to like you so I want you to walk him and Kagome to school. Is that clear?" He nodded. It didn't sound that hard. " I also want you to help Kagome around the house. I pretty much want you to stay near Kagome at all times when you can.At night you will sleep in the spare bedroom. When Shippo gets better he will sleep in the bunkbed in Souta's room." He nodded and sat quietly. "Now I have to go to work soon okay? Souta has to be in school in an hour so please wake him up in ten minutes. Then walk him to school." Inuyasha nodded again.

He realized something. "What about Kagome?" She turned around. "Oh well she is to stay home. If anyone from her school askes for her tell them she has a cold or something. Lords know she will want to stay with Shippo not to mention that she is probably tired. So just let her sleep." She got up and grabbed her purse. "Bye see you at 5:30 tonight." She left and the house went quiet.Inuyasha got up and walked up the stairs. Kagome's aunt was right. That stuff, that 'coffee' worked. He was now full awake. He walked into Souta's room and proceeded to wake him up...none to nicely.

Inuyasha walked over to Souta's bed and poked him. "Hey kid get up. Time for school." Souta didn't move at all. He was alive. Inuyasha knew that, he could hear his heartbeat. He leaned over the bed and stared at Souta's closed eyes. _' This will be fun.'_ He snuck out of the room and got shaving cream. Kagome and Shippo had done this to him back in the feudal era.

He grabbed a feather from a pot of flowers in the living room. _' Oh this will be so much fun. Kagome might kill me but it will be worth it.'_ He tiptoed into Souta's room again. He walked up to the bed and sprayed the cream into Souta's hand. He stepped back and reached over to Souta's nose. Gently he flicked the feather across his nose. Souta just moved his hand in irritation. Inuyasha smirked. Just a little more. He tickled Souta's nose again. Souta's hand slammed against his face sending cream everywhere. Inuyasha bent over on the ground and held his sides as he laughed. Souta sat up in bed and glared daggers at Inuyasha. Finally getting up Souta ran into Inuyasha knocking him onto the ground. Inuyasha abrubtly stopped laughing and started to wrestle with Souta. After ten minutes Inuyasha got up and picked up Souta. "Hey kid. Get ready for school. Meet me down stairs in fifteen minutes." Souta moved to his bathroom and washed off the cream. Inuyasha walked downstairs to look for his hat. He walked by a miror and saw the cream was smeared on him. He grumbled and walked to the bathroom.

When he was done he saw Souta in the kitchen packing his lunch. "Hey kid. Have you seen my hat?" Souta finished getting ready and moved to get breakfast. "You left it in Kagome's room." Inuyasha moved up the stairs and got his hat. Taking one final look at Kagome and Shippo he left. He knew that orange haired kid would ask about her and he had promised not to fight. He was halfway to the door when Souta stopped him. "Inuyasha you can't go out there with your sword. The police here might take it." He walked up and grabbed the sword. He ran to the hall closet and stuffed it in there. Walking back he dusted off his hands and grabbed his stuff. "We can go now." Inuyasha feh'd and opened up the door.

He growled low when he saw who was on the other side. Ichigo had his hand raised and was about to knock when the door flew open to show the white haired kid and Souta walking out. His eyes widened then he snapped out of it and regarded the boy glaring at Souta. He had yet to notice Ichigo but Souta had. Souta said "Ichigo." In a nice but deadpan voice. He never really liked Ichigo. He only tolerated him to keep Kagome happy. She had been a little happy after she met him but now that Inuyasha was back she was exstatic. So he decided to tell him off...Nicely.

Ichigo finally talked. "Is Kagome home or did she already go to school." Souta mentally sighed. Ichigo reminded him of Hojo.

"No. She got a cold. She cant go to school. She might not get to see you for many days. Now if you excuse me we have to go...Come on Inuyasha." They walked away leaving Ichigo standing there. He looked up and looked at Kagome's room window. _' Is this like her old school? Will she be out for days?' _He decided to ask her later. He had to go to school so he just walked off.

As Souta and Inuyasha left the street and turned the corner Inuyasha leaned over. "So was that out of habit or spite. Do you hate him or are you use to lying about her diseases." Souta shrugged but kept walking.

"I guess it had to do with habit but mainly I just dont like him."

"You seemed to like him before? What changed."

"No I just tolerated him for Kagome. She had seemed dead to the world after our mom died. Then we moved here and met Ichigo. His mom died also so he knew what we were going through. So everyday since then they have hung out. She has a few new friends so she was happy. But when you showed up she has been so happy. I dont want Ichigo or anyone to ruin this for her. She deserves better. After all she has been through. " Inuyasha was speechless. Hadn't Souta been through the exact same thing and yet he was more protective of his sister's health then his own. _' Just like Kagome.'_ He smiled as he thought of all the times his Kagome had helped others even if she had to sacrifice.

They made it to Souta's school and Inuyasha watched him walk off. He turned around and walked back to the house but this time he used the roofs.

He walked inside and felt tired all of a sudden. (coffee crash. those suck.) He walked into the kitchen to see that there was still coffee left. _'One more wont hurt.'_ He grabbed a cup and poured the rest. (he grabbed a thermal mug and filled it to the top. Thats a whole lotta coffee) He looked around and found the sugar and creamer. Not sure how much Kagome's aunt had put in his ealier so he just poured about three cups of each. He took a sip and beamed. This coffee was better and sweeter than what the woman had made.

He walked to the living room and sipped his coffee. A few minutes later he was bouncing on the couch. "This is the best drink ever!!! I dont know why I couldn't have more. Now I see why everyone here drinks coffee." He decided to bug Kagome.

He bounced up the stairs and tip toed into the room. He watched Kagome sleep then decided to make his move. He leaned over and waited. When it had been ten minutes and she had not even moved he finally sighed. He shook her gently. "Kagome. Wake up. Please, I'm bored out of my friggin mind here." He whispered urgently. She rolled over and sighed. Shippo just moved closer to Kagome. He shook her again this time a little bit harder. Her eyes fluttered open to meet golden eyes staring at her. She looked at the eyes before realization hit her. "Inuyasha whats wrong? Did something happen to Shippo?!?! Oh my GAWD did something happen???" She frantically moved on the bed to look for Shippo. She finally found him and sighed. She looked back at Inuyasha. "Whats wrong."

He jumped off the bed and bounced. "I am bored. Can we go somewhere?" Kagome eyed him skeptically.

"Inuyasha did you drink coffee?" He shrugged. "Yea so?"

"How many cups." She hoped he didn't say..."About two or three."

"YOU WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha sat on the floor and put a finger to his lips. "SHHHH Kags. Youll wake up Shippo." Kagome got up and moved to the kitchen. Inuyasha followed her down stairs. She mioved over to the coffee pot and looked in. "OH man you drank all the coffee." Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

She sighed and went to the cabnet. "It's okay. I will wake up eventually. Want some cereal?" He shook his head no. "Alright then I will have some. So where is everyone?"

"Your aunt is at work and Souta is at school..."

"SCHOOL!?!?! I forgot." She jumped up and ran out of the room. Inuyasha ran after her and caught her. "Shh. Its okay. Your aunt said to let you stay home to care for Shippo and rest." She calmed down and walked back to the kitchen. Inuyasha asked the question he had asked earlier. "So can we do something today?"

"If I am to be sick then we better not. Plus Shippo is still asleep and can't be left alone not to mention..." She looked over to see Inuyasha crashed out on the floor dead asleep. "You had to drink coffee didn't you." She sighed and walked up stairs. Looking at the clock she noticed it was about 10:30. She wasn't tired so she turned on her tv and sat down cuddling Shippo.

' _I better figure out a story to tell Ichigo. I have a strong feeling he will ask lots of questions...'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again sorry for the long up date. The next chapter will be dedications to the people who wrote to me. I will have it posted today or tomarrow and by friday or saterday I will have the next chapter up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**FIRE BREATHER:JA NE.**


	6. Dedication Chapter

**Chapter 6--Dedication Chapter**

**DemonessHanajima**

**sdkfjoihgiro**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess**

**Yumetsukihime**

**Silvercrystalgoddess**

**Funabisenu--thanks for the enthusiasm**

**Purefire16--Thank you for the enthusiasm**

**A fool with hot chocolate**

**Midnight98**

**-Hanyou- Hayami**

**Lobster on fire**

**Still waiting to live**

**Tinas86roses**

**Animelover1116--Sorry if I confused you. I ment he realized how he thought of Shippo when he got hurt. Sorry :(**

**g2fan--thanks for the review**

**Mya Uzo--Yes it is going to be an Inu/Kag**

**Shadow miko--thanks **

**Blackrosebunny--Thanx for the tips.**

**BlueEyedWolf-Thnx for the Review**

**Gothic Miko Princess--Love the name**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori--I love Shippo Also**

**Nicnivan**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness--The pairings are the usual. In both shows. No real change.**

**Magickbendingdemon--HAHAHAH LOL. No Kagome doesn't 2 time him. But It would be funny If she did. His face would be priceless**

**Pyra Sanada**

**SessyLover180--Thnx for the reviews**

**Honey-senpai**

**cheeta9220**

**Blackstrawberry**

**Silverflamingkitsune**

**fallen tenshi412--the pairings are the regular for both the shows.**

**First lady of the west**

**Well that is all so far. If I dont mention you it is because I got a response after this was posted. Everycouple of Chapters I will do this.**


	7. Everyone meet Inuyasha

**Chapter 7--Everyone meet Inuyasha**

**I cant believe people feel so strongly for my story. If you didn't review but I mentioned you it is okay. I thank you for putting me as an alert or favorite. **

**Disclaimer--I dont own anything!!!!!! On with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome nodded off watching tv. Shippo awoke about an hour later. He looked around confused until he noticed something warm on his back. He looked up.

"Kagome!!!" He jumped and grabbed her neck. Kagome screamed at the sudden awakening and fell off the bed.

Inuyasha who had been in a sugar induced coma woke up with a starty when he heard a scream. He ran to the hall closet and grabbed his sword. Pulling it out of the sheath it transformed into the giant fang. He ran up the stairs two at a time and slammed open Kagome's room. The sight before him almost made him laugh out loud.

Kagome was on the floor holding her shirt as if in pain. Her hair was a rats nest and her eyes were wide. Shippo was on her bed laughing and looking like his old self. Neither of them had seen Inuyasha so he just stood in the doorway and watched. Kagome finally regained her composure and glared at Shippo.

"Dang it Shippo I almost had a heart attack." Shippo stopped laughing.

"Whats a heart attack?" Kagome was taken aback by this. "A heart attack is something very bad. It could kill you." Shippo's eyes weld up with tears and Kagome regretted being so stern with him and saying she could die. Not everyone died from a heart attack...Right? Shippo cried out and latched onto Kagome. "I am so sorry KAGOME I didn't know you could die. Please forgive me!!!" He wailed. Kagome's face softened and she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Shippo. I forgive. After all you are my son." Shippo's eyes widened and he stopped crying. Hope flashed in his eyes. "Really? I am your son?"

She smiled at his happiness. "Yes. And when I am eighteen I will adopt you so everyone will know you are MY son." Shippo squeeled and jumped. Shippo looked up at Kagome and asked uneasily. "Kagome can I call you mom?" Kagome smiled.

"As long as I can call you son." Shippo nodded. Both were laughing when a voice caught them off guard. "Hey do you two have to be so loud? I had to cover my ears." He paused and saw Shippo looking at him. "Hey runt. How are you." Shippo looked down at the floor and put a hand under his chin. "I dont know. Alright I guess. I dont remember what happened." He looked around. "Come to think about it...I dont even know where I am !" Kagome apologized.

"Your in my time. At my home. You are to stay here until I can come back to the feudal era. You dont remember anything?" Shippo who had been smiling at the thought of living with Kagome as his mother in her time quickly became sad. "The only thing I remember was a demon coming towards me and Inuyasha screaming...After that I woke up here. How long was I out?" Inuyasha snorted and answered. "About three days runt." Then just for ol' times sake..."So what happened..Was a low grade demon to much for you?" His voice had a taunting air to it. Kagome glared at Inuyasha knowing what he was doing. She turned back to the boy. "Dont listen to Inuyasha. You were brave. The demon took you by surprise is all." She glared back at Inuyasha. "Its no ones fault. No one saw it coming." Shippo seemed to calm down by this. Kagome decided to lighten the mood.

"How about we go somewhere?" Inuyasha seemed to like the idea and Shippo beemed. "Alright we can go but first I need to check your wounds Shippo. Inuyasha go put up your sword while we get ready." Inuyasha feh'd and left. Kagome picked up Shippo and carried him to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later They walked down stairs to see an annoyed Hanyou in the kitchen sipping water having long ago learned indoor plumbing. Inuyasha stared. Kagome was wearing a tanktop and jean pants that flared near her black boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had sunglasses in her hand. Shippo was holding her hand. He looked like the average boy. Black hair, normal ears, no tail, and brown eyes. Around his neck were the rosaries. He had on some tennis shoes but the rest of the clothes were his. "Shippo has to wear Souta's shoes but Souta's clothes dont fit him so we need to go to the mall to buy you both clothes. Here." She handed him some shoes. "They were my dads. I found them when we had gone to the shrine the last time." Inuyasha eyed the shoes and finally put the on. He hated the shoes already. The constricted his feet and his claws threatened to rip through the shoes. Kagome saw his discomfort. "Dont worry.Its only for an hour or so. We have to hurry. Its already about 2:30 and everyone at my school gets off at 4:00. It takes about fifteen minutes to walk there from here so we better hurry." She reached for her purse and walked out the door. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and they walked off.

Halfway to the mall Kagome noticed everyone looking at them wierd. She looked back and saw what they were looking at. Inuyasha forgot his hat! Kagome ran back to Inuyasha and covered his head. Ignoring Inuyasha's cries of protest she pulled him into the nearest alley. When she was sure no one had seen them she turned back to Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha glared at her. "What was that for Kagome."

She pointed to his head. "You FORGOT YOUR HAT!!!!!" Inuyasha's ears twitched in response. "So."

"SO!?!? No one can see you like this!" She took a deep breath. Calmed down she looked back at the two demons. "I will go to the mall. You stay here. I'll go get you guys some modern clothes. Lord knows I dont want to have to explain why you look like this here again." Inuyasha feh'd. Shippo nodded and sat down to wait for her to return.

Luckily for Kagome the mall was about five blocks away. Easy to run. She ran the whole way there.

Checking her watch she noticed it was 3:00 so she had an hour to get some clothes then get them to the mall to get stuff. She didn't tell Inuyasha or Shippo yet but she needed to get something. Souta's birthday was that weekend and it was tuesday. She wanted them to come to get Shippo use to people and to also get input on what to get Souta.

Running to the nearest store she came out ten minutes later with two bags of clothes. Running the whole way back ignoring the indignant shoutes and glares of people she finally made it back to her friends. Throwing the bags at each boy she quickly ran back out onto the street to make sure no one saw the boys dress. "Kagome?" She turned around to see Shippo and Inuyasha struggling with the clothes. Kagome sighed and walked back tinto the alleyway. Grabbing the clothes she explained what they were. "These are jeans, This is a shirt and this is socks. Shippo these shoes are for you. Inuyasha I will buy you some new shoes at the mall." She turned around and waited. When they stepped out Kagome burst out laughing. They looked utterly rediculous.

Shippo was wearing jean shorts that he put on backwards with a green T-shirt he had backwards and somehow upside down. His shoes and socks were on right.

Inuyasha looked worse. The socks and shoes were okay but untied, His pants were A little too baggy and weren't buttoned. The wife beater was red and on right. The hat she got he put on backwards so he looked like a really bad impersonator of a ganster. She couldn't help it. She busted out laughing and rolled on the ground. Finally after five minutes Kagome dragged them back into the alley and fixed the problems.Finally after they were done a ticked off Inuyasha, excited Shippo (who was coming to love the future world), and a very smiley Kagome. Shippo was jumping and falling so much Kagome picked up Shippo and continued to walk to the mall with Inuyasha. They made it back about fifteen minutes after 4:00 but there was no sign of people from school.

Practically draging Inuyasha she walked into a bunch of stores getting clothes. Every once in a while some lady would walk by and talk to Shippo and ask how old he was. She just answered that he was about six...In human years but she never added that last part. Finally after about an hour all three of them walked to the food court to get some food. Inuyasha got, as usual, Ramen. Shippo got a kids meal from Wacdonolds (sp?), And Kagome just got a burger with fries. Shippo the whole time exclaimed about the fries and the food saying he loved it. "Kagome this is the best!!! What is this called?"

"A frenchfry."

"Oh. What is this yellow and red stuff?"

"The red is ketchup and the yellow is mustard."

"Oh. Its really good!!" After a few minutes he finished. "Mom. Can I have another?" Kagome's heart swelled. She loved that Shippo was comfortable calling her mom. She nodded as she had tears in her eyes. Shippo got down but stopped. "Mom whats wrong? Are you ok?" Kagome mouthed an ' I'm fine' and told Shippo to go get some food. As he walked off Inuyasha spoke. "Mom huh?"

Kagome wipped her eyes and nodded. "Yep I'm going to adopt him when I am eighteen so he can live here." (Kagome still doesn't know Inuyasha had heard her talking to Shippo about the whole mom and son thing.) Inuyasha nodded, he already knew this but didn't want to ruin Kagome's moment. She sighed but then stilled and her eyes grew big. "Kagome whats wrong. Is something wrong with Shippo?" SHe sat transfixed to something behind him so he turned around in his seat.

There standing in the doorway to the mall was that Ichigo kid but this time there were four others. A girl with a big chest and red hair that was long and straight. She was wearing a uniform and a smile. Next was a boy with a frown and eyes hiden behind glass. He hadshort black hair with long bangs. Next to him was a girl that was short with short black hair. She was facing Ichigo and laughing. Last with his face turned away was a guy who was tall. Probably as tall if not taller and definatly bigger than Sessomaru. He had black hair with really tanned skin. The girl with red hair turned towards them and smiled and waved but not before yelling accross the room so loud Inuyasha winced. "Kagome!!" She ran toward them with the rest of the group of humans following her. Finally reaching them the girl said in a high pitched voice. "Oh Kagome-chan how are you?" She hugged Kagome who quickly snapped out of her trance and hugged her back. Finally the girl let go and turned to Inuyasha. "Oh who is this?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look that said. ' Dont you DARE do anything.'

"Oh this is Inuyasha. He is a friend from Tokyo. He is just visiting for a few days. Inuyasha this is my friend Orihime. Orihime this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and Orihime smiled while doing a curtsie. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Right then the rest of ' Orihime's ' group showed up. Kagome pointed to them. "Inuyasha this is Ichigo as you know. Rukia," The other girl nodded. "Uryu." They boy simply pushed up the glass frame on his face. "And this is Chad." The big dark guy nodded and extended his hand. In a deep voice he spoke. "Nice to meet you." Inuyasha shook his hand rather stiffly. Kagome was silently happy he was being polite which was more than she could say of Ichigo who had his famous scowl on and was glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "Everyone this is my friend from Tokyo Inuyasha." She turned to Inuyasha. "Could you go get Shippo and meet me by the door? We need to go home to check on Souta." Inuyasha nodded happy to leave from the awkward situation. Once he was gone Orihime spoke.

"So who is Shippo? Another friend? Is Inuyasha a boyfriend?" The usual questions that followed were the same kind Eri, Yuki and Ayumi would ask. Before she could answer Ichigo abruptly left the group and murmered something about going to the bathroom. As they watched him walk off she noticed Shippo with Inuyasha walking towards them. Not wanting them to notice Shippo or ask more awkward questions she excused herself and stood up. "I really have to go. Souta is probably waiting for me." She ran off leaving behind four confused faces.

She ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed Shippo's hand. "Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------**ICHIGO-------------------------------**

Ichigo excused hisself to the bathroom and walked in that direction. When he was sure no one was watching he doubled back and walked to where he had seen Inuyasha walk. Walking towards the Wadcdonolds booth he saw Inuyasha talk to a kid with a green shirt with shorts and tennis shoes. Black hair and green eyes. He saw them talking and walked closer to here.

"Come on Shippo. Kagome said its time to go." _' So this is Shippo. Who is this kid? I have never seen him before...Wait...' _All the peices kinda fit together. He had wondered why Kagome had needed the penicilian. Inuyasha hadn't seemed sick and Souta seemed fine. Kagome was supposed to have had a cold but that shouldn't have needed a shot. So what had happened to this kid and why did she not bring him to his fathers hospital in the first place. There were so many questions his head started to spin. _' Never mind. I'll find out later.' _He turned back to the group when he heard Kagome. "Inuyasha ready to go?" He saw Inuyasha nod and the kid shake his head.

"Please mommy can we stay for a while longer?" _' MOMMY!?!?!?!?" _He stared in amazement. It couldn't be...Could it? She was way to young... but the kid was about four at the youngest and six at the latest. She couldn't have had him at ten... Could she. He decided to wait till later. He walked behind them following them home.

------------------------------------**KAGOME----------------------------------**

Kagome smiled at her son. She knew he would have wanted to stay. "No Shippo. We need to go. Souta has been wanting to meet you. And he has games to play. Remember when I had brought that Gameboy?" Shippo nodded. He had fallen in love with the modern toy and had been crushed when Kagome had to take it back home when the batteries had died. "Well Souta has better games." His eyes widdened and he squeeled. Kagome took Shippo's hand and they walked home. The walk home was quiet. About half way there Shippo complained about his feet and Inuyasha picked him up. Kagome took the bags and Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder while Inuyasha held him there.

Shippo finally got situated and started to tug at his necklace. "Kagome when can I take this off?" She knew it would irritate him just like it did to Inuyasha. "When we are safe inside." They continued to walk untill they reached home. When they walked inside they found Souta playing games in his room. Shippo yanked off his shoes after seeing the game and handed Kagome his necklace. She took it and walked to her room to shower.

Inuyasha feeling left out walked to the kitchen. There he found Chieko who automatically asked. "You drank the rest of the coffee didn't you." He gulped and nodded sheepishly. Chieko only laughed. "Thats stuffs adicting ain't it?" Again he nodded. She motioned for him to sit down. "I ordered pizza for dinner. Ever had Pizza?"

"No." She wasn't really surprised. He was from a different era after all. "Well you will really love it." She sat down and handed him some water which he took and gulped it down and asked for more. "Long day huh?" Inuyasha only nodded. "Shopping at the mall?" Nodding again. "Go figure." Kagome had been a little picky on what she got for clothes. She guessed that when she bought clothes for others it was the same. They both sighed and waited for the doorbell to ring.

**--------------------------------------ICHIGO---------------------------------**

Ichigo walked home in a deppressing state. She had never told him she had a son much less a boyfriend. Even when he had walked about ten feet away he could still see the love in Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha had picked up the kid and placed him on his shoulderes. When she had smiled something in his stomach had twisted into a knot. She never smiled at him like that.

He sighed as he rounded the corner to his house. They had made a cute family portrait. The little boy had Kagome's hair and had her cheery disposition. He sighed. If she didn't want to explain to anyone her private life then let her...but why did she never mention to ANYONE that she had a boyfriend. Not even when other guys asked her out did she ever use the regection excuse of "I already have a boyfriend." So why keep it a secret? He wanted to know and made a promise to himself to figure it out. Everything no matter how much it hurt.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if the story is a little messed up. It is like two am while I am writing this. So please just forget. Sorry it took so long. Please review if you have a question or if you want me to continue? I didnt mean for it to take so long. I hope to have the next chapter by labor day. So look for it then.**

**REVIEW-----**

**FIRE BREATHER--JA NE**


	8. FOUND OUT!

**Chapter 8--Found Out!**

**Sorry If I havn't been focusing enough on Bleach but in this chapter some other characters get shown. Okay one more thing. all the paires are the usual for both fics. So Ishihime, IchiRukia, Chad all alone :( Sango miroku, InuKag with a little bit of Ichigo Kago. Sorry.**

**I dont own anything-----At all---------except the plot...YEA!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed. The rest of the day had been pretty good...

**-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------**

About ten mintutes after they had gotten home the pizza had arrived. They had all sat down to enjoy the food. Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha.

He poked the piece of pizza with his claws. The sauce got on him and he sniffed it cautiously. Senseing no poisin he liked the claw. Everyone held their breath waiting for his reaction. Inuyasha's face broke into a huge grin. He grabbed the rest of the piece and gulped it down in ten seconds. He grabbed another piece but befor ehe could gulp that one down Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha slow down. The sauce is good but if you eat it to fast you could get heart burn or sick." Shippo who had bit into his slice and was about to take another bite stopped. "Kagome whats 'heart burn'? " Kagome looked at her son.

"Its when acid goes up your throat and burns it. It is really uncomfortable but you wont die." Shippo placed the food back down and scouted back. Everyone laughed. "Shippo its alright. I dont think it will happen to you as long as your not Inuyasha and you gulp it down. Plus if that did happen we have medicine." Shippo sighed in relief and started to eat again.

The rest of the dinner went by quite nicly except for the occasional question from Shippo about an object he had seen around the mall and house. Some things he had asked were embarrassing. Like the one of a certain feminine product.

Shippo had just finished his first piece and decided to ask questions.

"Kagome what are 'tampons'?" Inuyasha perked up. He had kinda wanted to know also. He had seen a box of them in the bathroom and didn't understand.

Kagome and her aunt blushed. "Uh-ummmm. I'll tell you later." Shippo nodded knowing that Kagome never lied to him so he would get an answer.

After everyone was done Kagome took Shippo upstairs for a bath. "I think I need to teach you indoor plumbing and hygiene." Inuyasha shuddered rememebering the first time he had taken a bath in Kagome's time. Souta had tried to teach him but ended up burning him. So Inuyasha ran to Kagome's room to escape Souta only to open the door to have a pillow thrown in his face. He still to this day hated shampoo. It stung.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom and pointed out everything. When she was done she waited for him to respond. "So basically it is a small water fall. Except you control the temperature and pressure."

"Exactly." She had taught him soaps and shampoo's in the fuedal era so he knew not to eat them. "Well if you need anything holler and someone will come to help you." Kagome walked back to her room and got Shippo's stuff. Moving it to Souta's room she made the bottom bunk in the bunk bed for Shippo. Her aunt had told her the night before to put Souta with Shippo so Inuyasha could have the guest room and Kagome had her room.

She walked to the closet and put his new clothes in their. Making sure she had everything set okay and his necklace somewhere he could get it she walked back to her room and waited. She heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was Shippo she opened it and asked. "So are you rea..." Instead of Shippo Inuyasha was in the doorway with a pained expression and he was clutching his throat. "INUYASHA ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!"

"My throat burns.." His voice was raspy. Kagome sighed. It was only heart burn.

" I told you to be careful." She walked to her dresser and pulled out some peptobismal. Handing him a tablespoon of it (I dont know how much you usually take.) He drank it. "Now go to your room and lay down. It will pass." He walked off. Right then Shippo walked to her door. "Whats wrong with Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Heart burn."

"Oh. Well you did tell him." Kagome nodded and led him to Souta's room.

"Shippo you are to share a room with Souta. Now this is a closet and this is where your clothes are. Your side is the right. Souta's is the left. Okay?" Shippo nodded. Kagome helped him get dressed and tucked him in. It was 10:00 pm so Souta had to go to bed also. They waited till Souta walked through the room and laid on the top bunk.

Kagome tucked both in and asked. "Want a lullaby?" Both boys nodded."Okay which one."

Souta looked at his sister. "All the pretty little ponies." Shippo was confused. Kagome had sang songs to him but never that one. "Whats that." Kagfome smiled.

"That is the lullaby mine and Souta's mother use to sing to us before she died. Here it goes...

Hush a bye  
Dont you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed  
Momma said  
Babys riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
Theyve begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise"

When she was done Shippo was asleep. _' Poor thing.'_ She kissed his forehead and stood up. Souta was asleep also so she kissed his forehead.

Walking back to her room she thought about the future. She wouls have to ask her aunt about enrolling Shippo into some school. He could pass as 7 or 6 ish. Maybe. She walked into her room and sat down. She went to sleep but not before she whispered good night to her mom.

**---------------------------------------NEXT DAY-----------------------------------------**

Kagome yawned as she stretched. Looking over at the alarm clock which was buzzing quite loudly she switched it off. She got up and got ready for school.

After about an hour she walked down to see Souta waiting for her and Inuyasha sitting on the couch still wearing clothes like yesterday except the wife beater was blue.Grumbling something about being woken up for no reason. She sighed. "You know you can drink SMALL amounts of coffee." He perked up at this and walked into the kitchen to make him a glass. Kagome followed him making sure he did the amounts properly. When she was done she walked into the living room. "Souta why did you wake up Inuyasha?"

"I didn't. Aunt Chieko did to tell him she was leaving and to walk us. I told him we could walk by ourselves. Thats why he is upset." Kagome was about to say she understood when a knock sounded. _' Who could that be?'_

She opened the door to see Ichigo. "Yes?"

"I'm here to walk you to school." Right then Inuyasha had joined them more awake and _was_ happy. But not anymore.

"I'm gonna walk them to school." Inuyasha said calmly crossing his arms accross his chest. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha. "No its okay. I need you to stay here and watch Shippo." Ichigo feigned surprise. "Who is Shippo?" Kagome was about to answer 'My son. ' But stopped. "Inuyasha's younger brother." Ichigo didn't know if he should buy it. It would explain why he was to old to be her child _' But why did he call her mom?' _

Before Ichigo could ask any questions she grabbed Souta and Ichigo and dragged them outside.She ran Souta to school. She started to walk and Ichigo caught up. He wanted answeres but knew she wouldn't just say it outright so he decided to try to get her to confess descreetly. "So... How is Inuyasha your friend."

Kagome was used to this...Well sorta. She told her friends in Tokyo he was her boyfriend so she didn't have to go out with Hojo. "We went to school together. Both of us lost our dads. _'Kinda true..' _Ichigo seemed to buy it.

"So why is he here... And why is his brother her also." _'Lets see her answer this.' _

"In Tokyo it is fall break. There's is two weeks earlier than ours... And his parents left so they are staying with us. " _' Smooth lie Kagome... BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!' _

Ichigo's face fell. "Oh. Why did you need the penicilian?"

"I..." _' How do I explain it?' _Luck was on her side because right then her phone rang. She picked it up to see it was Orihime. She held up her finger to silence Ichigo and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Oh thank goodness I got you in time...Dont come to school." _Kagome stopped walking to try to understand.

"Dont come to school...Why?" Now Ichigo wanted to know. He could hear Orihime's voice but didn't know what she was saying. Before he could ask HIS phone rang. It was Rukia."Hello?"

_" Ichigo get to school immediatly. Three hallows have come and attacked the school." _Ichigo looked over at Kagome who had hung up the phone. He sighed. She couldn't be at the school, or else she would be hurt. So he ran. Leaving her behind in confusion.

Kagome had hung up when Orihime had said to just trust her and not come to school. She decided that she wasn't going to go but when Ichigo ran off she decided to go. So running and rounding the corner she came to a dead stop. There she saw three ugly monsters. All grinning and all attacking humans. The worst part was that the students seemed to not really notice them...That was untill one of the monsters pushed a student that was too close and picked one up. Then one ran into the building making it crumble to dust.

Mayhem broke out then. Kagome ran to the school wishing she had her arrows. _' How could this happen. I thought there was no demons here in this time.' _She ran to the door and got into the school. Seeing Rukia and Ichigo running around a corner she followed. She was about to get their attention when she saw Rukia hit Ichigo and his body slumped into the floor. There Ichigo stood in a black robe...Without his body. Kagome couldn't believe it. She watched him unsheath a sword and wrap the wrap around his arm he took off with Rukia following him.

Kagome silently followed them. They still didn't sense her. She caught up with them and she saw Chad with a huge red and black arm that looked like armor. Uryu was in a white looking chinese style shirt and pants and a glove with spikes on the wrist. Orihime just looked the same but had a frown on her face. She heard Ichigo.

"Okay everybody you know what to do. I dont know why no soul reaper have come but it is up to us." He gave everyone directions to split up. Rukia and Ichigo took one monster, Uryu and Orihime took another and Chad had one to himself. Kagome followed Ichigo again and let her miko powers rise. She didn't know what good they would do but she could atleast purify them if she needed to...

**------------------------------------------------INUYASHA-------------------------------**

Inuyasha was flipping through channels when he came accross a picture of an explosion. Changing it back he saw it was the news.

_" Here at Karakura high mayhem is erupting. Just moments ago an unknown explosion occured. No one was hurt but few were injured. Here is a video clip of the event." _Inuyash watched as he saw students fly and part of a buiilding fall making smoke rise. In the corner he saw someone go into the school. He squinted and realized it was KAGOME!!! He bolted up and ran to get his hat and shoes.

Quickly putting them on he ran out the door and ran to Kagome's school. When he got there he stopped dead. There were three monsters that were ugly. He had never seen demons like this. As a matter of fact Kagome said there were no demons in this time. He cursed himself for forgetting his sword. He was about to go get it when he realized something. The humans were running toward the monsters and not away from them. They didn't even seem to notice the demons. _' Are they blind? Dont they see the demons at all?' _He ran through the crowd and looked for Kagome hopeing to save her before she gets hurt. He was about to go into the school when he saw Ichigo in black robes with a giant sword fighting ioff one of the monsters. He ran over there and asked. "Where is Kagome?" Rukia stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Ichigo turned his head to answer when the hallow punched him. Ichigo flew to the ground and struggled to get up. Inuyasha looked in shock. He turned back and saw the creature laugh. _" Hah. You puny humans think you can defeat me? Try and you will fail." _The monster seized Inuyasha. _" Do you think worthless humans such as you can defeat a creature such as me. I will enjoy eating your soul." _Inuyasha who had been struggling stopped and smirked.

"There is one problem with your theory. I aint no human. " He raised his hand. "Iron reaver soul stealer." His claws glowed as his hand came down. The dreature screamed and fizzled away. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and turned to see Rukia stare at him and Ichigo still on the ground but unconcious. Inuyasha was about to ask what when Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.Inuyasha hugged her back whispering it was going to be okay. They heard a crash and saw the rest of the group fighting the other monsters. Chad ran over and saw Ichigo unconcious. "What happened." He looked up to see Inuyasha raise his hand.

Before Kagome could stop him Inuyasha ran to the nearest Hallow. "Iron reaver.." The monster caught him i mid leap and threw him down. Kagome screamed and ran to him. Knelling down she turned Inuyasha over. He struggled to get up only to get knocked down again. Kagome screamed again and the hallow faced her.

_"And you are loud. I will be happy to eat you.."_

The demon picked her up.

Chad had picked up Ichigo and Rukia followed as he ran to where Kagome had gone. When he got there he saw Kagome in the hands of the hallow. _'Oh no'_

Uryu and Orihime had defeated the hallow and went to help Chad. When they got to the last hallow they watched in horror as the monster picked up Kagome and she was screaming. They looked over the other side and saw Ichigo unconsious in Chads arms with Rukia watching also. They couldn't do anything but watch. It was to late to help their friend.

Kagome didn't know what came over her but she suddenly felt calm and collected. Staring at the monster she said. "Put me down.You ugly creature and I will spare you." The creature laughed.

All the rest of the friends wondered all in unison. _' Can she see them?' _The monster finally stopped. _'So puny human you and that companion of yours can see me?"_

"Why wouldn't I. You are just a demon. Not invisible..." _' Wait I feel no demonic aura. WHATS GOING ON!!' _The monster laughed. _"I am not a demon. But a soul_ _eater. A hallow and I am about to eat your soul."_

"I dont think so 'Hallow' " Kagome looked deep within her soul. Drawing from her power she did what Kaede had taught her before leaving. She drew her energy to her hands and manuvered it into a pink ball. Using as much power as she could get she threw forth the ball hitting the hallow. It growled and screamed clutching its face and dropped her. Kagome landed with a sickening thud on the ground. The Hallow sizzled and dissappeared.

Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and even Uryu stared in shock as they looked at the boy named Inuyasha and Kagome. All thinking the same thing. _' WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!!??!?!?!?!?!'_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW. I AM HOPEING BEYOND HOPE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TODAY BUT DEFINATLY BY TOMARROW. I WONT LET YOU DOWN!!!!!**

**FIRE BREATHER--JA NE **


	9. New understanding

**Chapter 9-- New understanding**

**someone explained Hollow has no "A" so sorry. I didn't know. So sorry I havent updated. I got grounded again.**

**I own nothing. I swear.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome slowly rose out of the darkness. She tried to open her eyes but something heavy was on it. She heard voices, all concerned and familier.

"Is she alright mister Urahara?" She knew that was Orihime's voice. Then she heard another voice, male that she didn't recognize.

"Yes she is fine. She just must wake up. Orihime why dont you go into the other room and check up on Ichigo and the other boy." She heard shuffle of feet and a screen roll open then shut. She tried to lift her hands but they were restrained by something soft and warm. Suddenly the voice spoke up again. "Here let me help you with that." Suddenly the object was lifted from her line of vision and she was staring up into a face. The face was warm and kind but kinda creepy. The person had on a hat over semi long hair that curled at the end. It was a white blond. His eyes were hidden under the green and white hat. He looked at her and put a cup in her face. "Here drink this it will help your strenghth come back young miko."

Kagome had taken the cup and was drinking the contints when he said this. She spit out the liquid and looked at him questioningly. Finally in a shaky voice she asked. "How do you know what I am. I dont know you...Do I." She was bigining to wonder if he was a demon or some kind of creature that had known her in the feudal era. She never remembered everyperson she met.

The man smiled and stood up. Holding out a hand he answered, "I am Urahara. I own the shop you are currently in...Now can you stand?" Kagome looked at his extended hand. Shaking slightly she took i and slowly stood up. She released his hand but clutched his shirt when her knees buckled. Catching her he led her to a table with tea on it. Setting her down gently he sat down on the opposite side of the low japanese table. She looked as he sat down. He poured them both tea and she waited.

After he had taken a couple of sips he finally spoke. "I am sure you are wondering what has happened. So you may begin."

Kagome looked at her hands. _' Where to begin...' _"How do you know I am a miko?"

"I could sense your power when you came through the door." Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth. "So are you a monk or something like that?"

He smirked and shook his head no. "No I am not a holy man. Nor am I some other demon. I am an ex-soul reaper." Kagome stared at him stupidly. Urahara sighed. He hated explaining stuff like this to people. "A soul reaper is..."

Many diagrams that look like kindergarten drawings later and about two hours later ... "And thats the story behind it."

Kagome sat there shoked. What she had just heard was hard to handle. _' That cant be true...How is Kikyo alive? What about demons and hell. From what he is saying the soul society is like a refuge almost like a heaven...Oh my head I am too confused..'_ Kagome clutched her head as a head ache raged inside her brain. Urahara held out some tea.

"Here this will relax you." Kagome took and gulped down the tea gagging. It was strong. There were spices and herbs. She remembered that they were some that Kaede had taught her. _' So if all these are together then this is a relaxing serum...'_ Mothers in the village used this tea to calm their fitfull children. As if reading her thoughts he said. "As a miko I expect you know what that is. Am I correct?" Kagome nodded. "Alright. I know you are not a child but it still soothes the soul." He waited for her to gag the rest down. Finally she gulped. "I still dont understand. How do I see these 'Hollows' When I have no spiritual powers?"

"Well you and inuyasha.."

"Inuyasha also saw them?" She then remembered him hitting the monster with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. _' He must have seen them. He hit that one dead on. But how can we see those hollows...' _"Yes Inuyasha can see them. He is a demon so he can sense things. Same for you. Because of your spiritual energy you can sense them. His demonic energy allows him to see them."

"But I dont get it. So if spirits aren't excersised then they stay on earth where no one could see them unless they had spirit energy. But where I come from there is this dead Miko whom everyone can see."

"Well is she in a vesal?" Kagome looked at him confused. "Is she in a fake body?" Kagome nodded.

"She is in dirt. Her body is made of mud and clay. Plus human souls." Urahara thought for a while.

"It is possible to put a soul in a body. Even a fake one but for it to be mud it must be dark magic. " _' Naraku'_ "Why even Rukia is in a fake body." Kagome's mouth hung open. _' Rukia?' _Rukia couldn't be. She was nothing like Kikyo. Urahara saw her cofusion. "Yes Rukia is a soul in another body but she like me is a soul reaper. Ichigo is her replacement. She is in a gigai which can hold form without magic but rather feeds on the person's energy so eventually Rukia will turn human." Kagome was still trying to get over the fact Ichigo was a 'reaper'. She still couldn't believe Urahara could tell she was a miko and Inuyasha was a demon.

Finally in a shaky voice "So is that why no one ran from the hollows?"

"Yes. To the humans there was an explosion." Kagome nodded slowly understanding what was going on.

"But what was with the robe. And Uryu was wearing something also weird."

"The robe is a typical Soul Reaper outfit. The giant sword you talkled about earlier is his zanpakuto. Its a sword that can let out spirit energy to kill hollows or save souls. Uryu... well Uryu is a quincy."

"A what?"

Enter thirty minute detail of how quincies came to be, why they dissapeared, and why Uryu is named the last one.

After about thirty minutes... "So he has the glove to help channel it?" Urahara nodded. Kagome just sat there in silence. There was a knock on the door.

Orihime walked in. "Urahara Ichigo...KAGOME!!!" Orihime launched herself at the poor girl. Kagome yelped and fell down. Urahara smirked and tried to remain composed. Which was hard. "Orihime you came here to tell me something?"

Orihime looked up. "Oh yea." She jumped off of Kagome and straightened her clothes. Smiling she said. "Ichigo and Inuyasha finally woke up. They are in thier room waiting for word on Kagome." She walked out the door. Urahara stood and held out his hand. "Can you walk better?" Kagome grabbed his hand and stood up shakily still shaken up from the attack. She let go of his hand and took a step. Not falling yet she took another step testing her legs. Positive that she was stable she walked to the door and walked out.

She waited for Urahara to step out. When he did she asked him. "Did you ever tell anyone who we are? Me and Inuyasha I mean." Urahara shook his head.

"I figured you would tell them when you are ready." Kagome smiled gratefully. "oh and Kagome. That jewel...Make sure you hide the jewel shards. Dont wear them anymore. Something tells me the hollows were after you. Rukia said they didn't attack till after you got there." Kagome looked down in thought. She wanted someone to know.

"Urahara you can tell Rukia if you want to. If she is what you are she might understand." Urahara nodded.

They walked in silence to the room the boys were in. They walked in to see them arguing. Inuyasha was standing up pointing at Ichigo. "Its your fault Kagome got hurt. Because she followed you she got hurt. If you hadn't left her she would have been safer."

Ichigo was standing and yelling pointing at Inuyasha. "Well if you had gotten there faster you could have stopped her." Apparently Ichigo didn't know that her and Inuyasha could see these 'hollows' She would have to explain to Inuyasha. She knocked on the door to get their attentions. Both yelled Kagome and ran to her.

Putting up her hand to stop them she quickly said "I'm fine just sore." They backed off with guilty looks on their faces.Both mumbled an appology. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we need to head home. I am sure my aunt is worried sick. So when you feel energetic enough we can go." Inuyasha looked up and quickly grabbed his shoes from the corner of the room. "We can go now." He didn't like staying there. Urahara and the other people had been giving him wierd looks. No one surprisingly had asked them anything about what happened. Inuyasha wanted to leave before they did ask any awkward things.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the door after saying goodbye and thanks to everyone. And after a glare fest between Ichigo and Inuyasha.

Walking down the street Inuyasha asked, "Do you wonder why none of them had asked us any questions about our powers..?" Kagome inwardly grinned. Urahara had earlier explained he had told everyone that Inuyasha and Kagome had very low level powers and didn't know anything so they were nothing to worry about. "Dont worry Inuyasha they probably forgot about the fight." Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome do you think anyone knows who we are?" Kagome decided to tell the truth. " Urahara knows about us. He promised not to tell them... He also said to hide the jewel."

"WHAT How did he find out?! Did you tell him? Kagome you are so stupid. Why dont we just tell the world who we are. Why not advertise the jewel." He continued on with the rant getting louder and his movements more dramatic. Finally Kagome had had enough.

"Inuyasha." He instantly quieted knowing he was in for hurt because her voice was low and that only happened when she was mad. Plus they were in a dark alley because the sun had sat about an hour ago. So there was no telling what would happen. He shifted from foot to foot and finally asked sheepishly "Yes?"

"Inuyasha...I did not tell Urahara. He found out on his own. So DONT GO AROUND ASSUMING THINGS!!!" Inuyasha had retreated to a far corner and was hiding.

Finally Kagome was calm enough to continue. In a swwet voice, "He said to hide the jewel. He said that the hollows were after me." Inuyasha walked over to her forgetting that she was still mad. "Why?"

She shook her head. "I dont know. He just said to hide the jewel." Inuyasha agreed. Walking out to the end of the alley with Inuyasha still about ten feet away she looked over her shadow and said in a sweet voice. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Sit." She smirked as she heard a loud thump behind her. Walking out she waited for Inuyasha who walked up with a mad expression. He didn't say anything because he deserved it but he was still mad.

**---------------WITH ICHIGO AND THE GANG**---------

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all sat in the dinning room. Rukia had left awhile ago with Urahara to talk about some things going on in the Soul Society. Ichigo was still a little sore and tired so he had gone back to sleep. Orihime looked up to see Uryu and Chad staring at their food just like her. No one had spoken and no one had talked much since the incident. So many questions left unanswered and confusion. Urahara had told them not to tell Ichigo what had happened and not to tell anyone what they had seen. But why? Voicing everyones thoughts Orihime said. "Why cant we tell Ichigo about Kagome or Inuyasha."

Uryu looked up. "I dont know. But I realized something. Didn't anyone notice the hollow seemed after Kagome. Two had came at her and the one me and Orihime were fighting tried to turn towards Kagome but we stopped him before he could go. " Orihime nodded.

Chad sat there then finally spoke. "Why would the hollows be going after Kagome." Uryu shrugged. Readjusting his glasses. "I dont know. All I know is we need to keep an eye on those two. Something is off. I dont sense any spirit energy from them. But they seemed to see the hollows just fine."

"Well maybe Kagome will tell us eventually. Urahara had said that she would tell us when she was ready. Knowing Kagome she would tell us if something was wrong. " Orihime smiled as everyone agreed with her.

"Tell us about what. " Everyone turned to see Ichigo walk in with Rukia behind him. Looking at them expectantly. "Well. Tell us about what?"

Everyone sat there trying to think of anything to keep away from the subject of the fight. Finally Orihime spoke. "Nothing. Just if she would want to go to the mall tomarrow." Ichigo looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"And she would tell you if something was wrong why?"

Uryu answered. "She said she couldn't go. We wanted to know what was up." Ichigo just nodded. Sitting down he asked "So what happened at the school."

Rukia answered. Urahara had told her all about Kagome and Inuyasha so she knew not to tell any of them. And since she was the only one there when Kagome and Inuyasha showed up at first she knew the most. Coming up with a quick lie she answered. " Oh she ran up after you passed out and got hit. She asked me why I was staring at the ground holding air when the building exploded. Then the hollow swipped her and she passed out. Then it hit Inuyasha." Everyone but Ichigo knew it was a lie but no one corrected her. Ichigo sighed. Rukia knew he blamed himself. "Ichigo it isn't anyones fault. No one knew she was going to follow you or that the hollow would hit her." He nodded and turned toward the door. "I'm headed home. Rukia you comming?"

"Later. I need to talk to Urahara." Ichigo left without a word. Rukia turned to everyone. "So...What are we going to do now?" Uryu looked at Rukia.

"We were just talking about that. It seems the hollows are after Kagome. We need to keep an eye on her from now on." Rukia agreed nodding her head. Her and Urahara had just talked about that also. Urahara told her about the jewel and he thought it had to do with the jewel since she had no spirit energy just spiritual power. Holy power, and hollows didn't seek out that. And Inuyasha was a demon so they couldn't be searching for him.

Orihime stood up and stretched. "Well we have to go to school tomarrow. Everyones memory is gone so we should still be having school so I am heading home." Uryu stood up.

"I will go with you." They walked out together. Rukia smiled behind them knowingly. "You can tell he cares for her a lot." Chad's voice scared Rukia and she jumped. Clutching her chest she breathed deeply. "Dont scare me like that." Chad appologized. "Sorry."

"What were you saying?"

"You can tell Uryu cares for Orihime alot more than anyone." Rukia nodded as she looked out the door to where everyone had exited. She yawned and streatched .

"Well I'm going. Care to walk me home?" Chad nodded and they left.

**--------------------------------------------FEUDAL ERA------------------------------------**

"HENTAI" _SLAP_ Sango stood over Miroku who was unconcious and had a red hand print on his face. Sango got up and stormed out of Kaede's hut.

She walked to the hill and sat on the slope. She sat there for a while when she felt a presence. Turning around she saw Kaede. The old woman smiled at her and sat down. Crossing her legs she faced the setting sun. They sat in silence when Kaede spoke. "So child. Tell me what ailes thee." Sango sighed.

"I am afraid Lady Kaede. What if Kagome cant help Shippo or if something has happened to them. Inuyasha would have come back with news by now. What if they died and a house burned down killing them..."

"Sango." Sango instantly calmed after Kaede spoke. "Sango. Miss Kagome will send Inuyasha or come back herself to let us know. I am sure young Kagome is taking care of Shippo and Inuyasha but hasn't time to visit." Sango nodded knowing the older woman was right. "I hope she comes soon. I miss my sister."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**i am sorry for taking so long. I got grounded and school has me buckled down. So please forgive me. Please review.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE**


	10. Dissapearing

**Chapter 10--Dissapearing**

**I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!!!!! I was trying to work on my other story but got a progress report and got grounded for 2 weeks. PLEASE KEEP ON READING!!!! I STILL LOVE YOU SO DONT GIVE UP ON ME!!!!!!!!**

**I own nothing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. "10:00, Shippo, Souta time for bed." She heard a groan and smirked. Getting up from the couch she walked to the 2 boys playing video games with the hanyou. She picked up Shippo.

He pouted. "But Kagome...I'm not (yawn) tired yet." Kagome chuckled. "Well you still need to go to bed. Come on Souta." Souta who was about to fall asleep got up. He wouldn't admit it but he was tired. He had been playing with Inuyasha since him and Kagome got back from...where ever.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't tell anyone about the incident figuring it could be talked about later. No need to rush things.

Kagome lead the sleepy Souta and carried the fast asleep Shippo to their room. She sat Shippo on the bottom bunk and helped Souta to the top bunk. Souta automatically fell into a deep sleep. Kagome waited till he was asleep before she nudged Shippo to wake him back up.

Kagome had been thinking about what Urahara had been telling her to do. _"You need to hide it...Something made those Hollows come after you."_

She nudged Shippo awake again. Shippo sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "What is it momma." Kagome picked up the child and sat him in her lap.

"Shhhhh. Souta is asleep. I have to tell you something. Me and Inuyasha was attacked today at my school." Shippo's eyes grew wide and he sat up straighter forgetting sleep. Kagome saw the distress in his eyes and decided to hurry along with the point before he cried. She hated to see him cry. That was why she got mad at Inuyasha when he would beat on Shippo making him cry.

Shippo hugged Kagome and started to whimper. Kagome hugged him and rubbed his back. Shippo calmed down. "Shippo, dont worry about me. I am fine. Inuyasha got hurt worse and he is fine to. We just got a little nervous. Why are you crying?"

"Because that means there are demons here and if that is true Naraku could still be alive, which means we wont succeed in the feudal era." He cried harder and buried his head in her chest. Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that at all. But Shippo did make a point. Even though they were attacked by Hollows, who is to say that demons didn't survive. No one has said otherwise and if demons still existed what then. Could Naraku somehow survive 500 years? She shook her head. That was a thought for later.

"Shippo they weren't demons. But Hollows." Enter the abridged version of only 15 minutes explaining about spirits and the other side. ect.ect.ect.

After she was Shippo sat there wide eyed. Kagome sat there waiting for his reaction. She didn't mention that the Hollows might be after her. She didn't want to worry him further. Finally after what felt like ten minutes Shippo finally blinked. Then he looked down."Ohhhh. That explaines it." She looked at him strange.

"What do you mean."

Shippo pointed to her leg. Kagome looked down and saw a bruise that looked like long fingers had gripped them. She had been in sweatpants since Urahara's house so she hadn't noticed. She quickly covered her leg wondering why no one had said anything. Shippo looked up at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell your aunt or Souta."

"Because Shippo I need you to keep the jewel hiden. In a place no one can find. Not even me. Dont tell anyone where it is." She reached in her shirt and grabbed the bottle of fragements.She passed it into his hands. Shippo shook his head passing it back to her. "But Kagome I am just a kit. I cant hide the jewel. What about Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand.

"Shippo you are my son and I trust you. Plus Inuyasha is a little predictable on where to hide it." (Sorry but it is true.) Shippo looked at Kagome and they both said. "Inhis Haori." Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair. "See. Now can I trust you?" Shippo beemed and nodded.

"Alright then." She put the bottle back in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "I am entrusting you with a valuable possession. I know you will protect it."

Shippo promised and Kagome put him under the covers. Shippo snuggled under the covers and Kagome kissed his head. She turned off the bedside lamp and exited the room. She walked into the kitchen to see a light in the living room. She was about to go investigate when she sensed something. She stilled and quickly snuck under the table. She heard footsteps then a voice.

"Kagome...Kagome where are you." Kagome sighed in relief. Ever since Urahara had told her that she might be a target of something she had been on edge. Getting up from under the table she said . "Cheiko its just you."

Chieko looked confused. "Who else would it be? Never mind. I have to go for a minute out of town. Well actually for about 4 days. I have a press confrence I just found out about." Kagome looked confused.

"What exactly do you do for a living?"

"Actually I am an editor for a magazine. And we are having a conference in L.A, California." Kagome had made an "Oh" motion with her mouth. "Well I have to go now. See you in 4 to 5 days. bye."

Kagome waved as her aunt left. She turned back to the living room. Stepping in she spotted Inuyasha still on the video games. He was so in to the game he didn't even hear her say his name. She even poked him in the back but he didn't budge. She stepped up to the TV and unplugged it. Inuyasha just stared at it before he said. "Hey TV go dark." He turned around and glared at Kagome who stood behind him with the cord in her hand, the other on her hip and she was tapping her foot.

He growled and jumpped up. "Hey what was that for."

Kagome just camly sat the cord down and walked to her room. Inuyasha followed her. "Hey whats your problem."

Kagome sighed and turned around. "The kids are trying to sleep. You need to go to bed also. It is 11:30. Not to mention my aunt left." Inuyasha growled. "You need to go to bed." He huffed and said. "I aint some kid. I can do what I want." and then walked to his room.

Kagome walked to hers and laid down. She was about to drift off when she heard a clinck against her window. She got up and looked outside. She spotted a movement outside. Grabbing her bow and arrows from under her bed she headed outside.

Sneaking out the back door (her window faces the back yard) She crept in the shadows to the trees out back. She heard a shuffle in the bushes and pulled out the knife she had grabbed in the kitchen. Setting down her arrows and bow she rounded the bush and crouched down. She waited till another rustle of the bushes told her the target moved. Not waiting she jumped into the bushes knocking into something heavy. She heard a grunt. Sitting up to where she was over the person she pressed the knife to the persons neck.

"Who are you."

"Its me. Ichigo." Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped up. "I am so sorry." She helped him up. "What are you doing here at 11:30 at night?" Ichigo stood up and dusted himself off. He blushed.

"I know it is late and I would have come sooner but I couldnt. I just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised." Ichigo pointed to her hand. "Whats with the knife? Someone out to get you?" _'You have no idea.'_

"No but you can never be to careful. Someone might come in the middle of the night and throw stuff at your window."

Ichigo blushed a darker shade and shifted from foot to foot." I know. I threw a rock at your window to get your attention but then I decided not to bother you and tried to leave." Kagome appologized and asked. "Want to walk around the yard or go inside?"

"No I wont keep you long. So lets walk." They sat off walking around the 40 foot perimeter of the yard.

After a moment of silence Ichigo talked. "So is Shippo your son?" Kagome faltered tripping on a rock. Ichigo caught her and placed her upright. Kagome blushed. "Why do you say that?"

"At the mall I saw you and Inuyasha leave with a little boy and he called you mom. Are you and Inuyasha married or lovers?" Kagome stilled and her eyes grew wide.

Ichigo stopped and looked at her worried. "Are you okay?" Kagome just stared at him.

"Why do you say that? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND MAKING ASSUMPTIONS!!! NO I AM NOT Married to Inuyasha." She calmed down.

"And no Shippo is not my son. He is a boy from Tokyo I adopted. Inuyasha brought him to me." Ichigo felt asshamed.

"So what is Inuyasha to you?" Kagome started to walk again. "A friend. Nothing but a friend. "

"Do you like me?" Kagome was confused but then figured he meant as a friend. "Yes. Why?"

"Because because..." He had realized earlier why he acted different to Kagome than everyone else. "Because I..." He grabbed her neck and slammed his mouth onto hers. Kagome was stunned and couldn't move , she just stood there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the window wide eyed. He had gone to Kagome's room to appologize when he heard someone yelling. Running to the window he saw Kagome yelling at Ichigo. He smirked the it faded as they started to walk and then he frowned when he saw Ichigo pull Kagome to him and kiss her. The worse part was she just stood there. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

_' She lied to me. She told me that he was a friend. She told me she always thought of me...us, sango, miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede. But I can see she doesn't need us. She moved on.'_ He moved away from the window and grabbed a piece of paper. quickly he scribbled down a note. He didn't know why but he didn't feel right saying goodbye to everyone. He walked out of the room and left the note on Kagome's bed. He walked to his room and changed into his clothes. walking to the stairs he quietly slipped out of the front door and ran back to the shrine. _Goodbye Kagome.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Inuyasha had started to write the note Kagome finally came out of her shock. She quickly pulled away and slapped Ichigo in the face. Ichigo stumbled back with shock written on his face. She pointed at him and in an extremely calm but deadly voice said. "Dont you dare EVER touch me like that again. Dont ever speak to me again." She pointed to the gate. "Now go before I shoot you." Ichigo knew she meant what she said and got up. He stumbled out of the yard and into the street. He turned and walked. _'Dang it. I ruined my chance and now she wont talk to me. I'll talk to her later.'_ He walked down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome waited till Ichigo had left then nelt on the ground and broke down. She shakily got up after 10 minutes and went into the house. Crawling up the staires she went to her room and went to the bathroom. She faced the mirror. Her face was puffy from crying and her eyes were red and swollen. She ran the cold water and splashed her face. Going into her room she sat down on her bed.

Reaching down she tried to find her diary. Not finding it she bent down. She sat back up with it in her hands.

"Hello Miko. Nice to see you again." Kagome froze. Slowly standing up she turned around. She gasped when she saw the person. "No...not..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I AM SOOO SORRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!! I DID NOW THOUGH. TO MAKE IT UP I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY TOMARROW AT THE LATEST. HOPEFULLY TONIGHT BEFORE I SLEEP.**

**FIRE BREATHER--JA NE **


	11. INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!

**Chapter 11--INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!!**

**Okay as promised the next chapter is on the same day. Okay. I am confused as to whether this should be a Kag/inu or a Kag/ Ichi. So I am haviing a poll.**

**Review your vote. **

**I own nothing. On with the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

recap from last chap...(hey I rhymed)

"Hello Miko. Nice to see you again." Kagome froze. Slowly standing up she turned around. She gasped when she saw the person. "No...not..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No...not..." Kagome backed up to the bed.

Kagura smiled a wicked smile. "Yes. We survived 500 years.Now that you know I exist still.." She held out her hand. "Give me the shards of the shikon jewel."

Kagome quickly shook off her shock. She straightened her body. "No." Kagura pouted.

"I was hopeing to for you to give it to me without a fight. Oh well." Kagura pointed behind Kagome. Kagome turned around to see a big man with black spikey hair step out of the corner. "What the.." The man put pressure to her neck causing her to lose conciousness.

Kagura looked down at the unconcious miko. "tsk tsk tsk. And to think this could have been avoided. Kenpachi please set miss Kagome on the bed." The man in the black robe with a white robe over it silently picked up the miko and sat her down on the bed. Kagura walked over to the girl and stared at her. "This should be easy." She started to search her room. After about 30 minutes of searching Kagura began to search Kagome's person. Finally she stopped.

"Kanna come here." A girl with white hair and a pale face with emotionless eyes came out of a darkened corner. Kagura turned to the girl. "Show me Naraku." The girl held up the mirror. It fizzled then a man came into view.

"What do you want Kagura." Kagura sighed. She hated speaking to this man when he was ticked. Actually she hated talking to him period.

"The miko from this time does not have the shards. I searched everywhere." Naraku sighed and rubbed his temple frustrated.

"Bring her to me. She obviously gave them to that Hanyou Inuyasha. She will be ransom for the shards."

Kagura furrowed her brows. "What if he doesn't care about her. If he has the shards..."

"SILENCE!!" Kagura felt a stab of pain where her heart was to be and she dropped down to the floor clutching her chest and started to cry in agony. "You dare to question me? It will work. I have been watching them. He will come.Oh and leave him a note." The pain receeded and Kagura stood up on shaky legs.

She bowed. "Yes sir." The mirror fizzled and went to black.Kagura took a pen and quickly squiggled a note. Kagura faced Kenpachi and Kanna. "You heard him. Kenpachi open the portal and grab the miko." Kenpachi nodded and grabbed his zanpakuto. He held it in one arm and held the miko in the other. Following Kagura Kanna, Kagome, and Kenpachi all went outside. (Is it just me or did anyone just notice that all their names begin with K. wierd.) They all made it to the woods behind the house. Making it to a clearing Kenpachi sat Kagome on the ground.

Swinging his sword he created a giant door. It slowly opened. Kagura and Kanna walked into the blinding light then Kenpachi walked in carrying the still unconcious girl. The door closed and dissapeared into the mist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha made it to the well with just three hours before sunrise. He made it to the well house and got ready to jump in. He turned to the open door looking out to the house. Images of him and Kagome flashed through his mind. The last one was the kiss they had shared at the funeral. He sighed "Goodbye Kagome." He jumped in and jumped back out. He faced the way to Kaede's village. He was about to run when he got a bad feeling. _' Something has happened. And it has to do with Naraku.'_ He ran at the village hopeing that nothing happened to the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of the sun came in through the window to Shippo's room. The rays hit his face causing him to stir. He sat up in bed and yawned. Mumbling he got out of bed and looked up. He saw Souta stir and turn around in bed. Slipping out of the room he walked to Kagome's room. "Momma?" He walked to the bed and noticed it was made.

He walked back out of the room and walked down stairs. He sniffed around and went to the kitchen. He didn't find her. "Momma?" He searched the whole house only to end up back in Kagome's room. He looked everywhere.

He was about to go back to Souta when he felt a breeze. Turning around he saw the opened window and saw something fluttering. Shippo jumped on the bed and moved the rock off of the piece of paper. Lifting it up he read it.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_We have your precious Miko in our care. If you want your miko bring the shards of the Shikon jewel and you will get her back. Naraku has her in the Soul Society. So if you want her come get her._

_Kagura._

Shippo's mind raced. He had to get Inuyasha ! He turned to the door to go to Inuyasha's room when he saw something on the bed. He turned and grabbed it. Unfolding the paper he saw another note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I see your heart has forgotten about me and the feudal era. I saw you kiss Ichigo. I know the truth. I know you always called me a burden so I am leaving. I am going back to the feudal era. Dont worry I will explain to everyone that you moved on. Send everyone my love and I will miss you all, even your crazy ear tuggin aunt Chieko._

_Inuyasha. Ps. tell Shippo he was always like a son to me and if he is ever in the feudal era to look me up._

Shippo felt tears in his eyes. So he did have a momma and dad all along. He was about to go tell Kagome the good news when he remembered. _'I have to get Inuyasha. But he is in the feudal era. Wait he said Ichigo. I need to get Ichigo to take me to Inuyasha.'_ With that thought he ran back to Souta's room. He quickly jumped on the bed and started shaking the boy.

Souta jolted awake and looked around wide eyed. When he noticed it was Shippo he calmed down. "Oh its just you...You almost gave me a heart attack."

Shippo shook off the feeling of guilt. "I will apologize later. Right now I need to know where this ' Ichigo ' person lives."

Souta just stared at Shippo. "Uhh. In the only hospital in town. Him and his family live next to it." Shippo nodded and jumped off the bed. He grabbed his necklace and put it on feeling his body change.

Souta just sat there. Blinking he looked at the clock. "I need to stop drinking soy sauce before bed." He laid back down and fell asleep but 10 minutes later was re awoken by his alarm ringing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran down the street and finally spotted the hospital. He knocked on the door and waited. Finally a girl with blond hair and bright green eyes answered. "Hello can I help you?"

"I am looking for Ichigo?" The girl looked at him for a second then turned from the door. "Ichigo someone is here for you." She turned back to Shippo. "I'm Yuzu. Who are you?"

"Shippo. I am a friend of Kagome's."

Yuzu nodded. Stepping aside she said. "Why dont you come in? I'll go fetch Ichigo." Shippo nodded and walked inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had just finished telling them of everything that had happened. Minus his feelings for Kagome, Him kissing her and the jelousy he felt when Kagome had been kissed Ichigo.

After he was done Sango sat there near tears. In a shaky voice she said "So Kagome has moved on. She is never coming back?"

"Doesn't look like it. Ichigo never lets her out of his sight not to mention if she lied then who knows if she still cares." The monk had a serious worried face.

"What about Shippo."

"I know he wants to stay with Kagome, what with him calling her mom all the time I dont think he would want to be seperated from her." Everyone sat in silence. Finally standing up Inuyasha said. "Well we might as well go look for the shards. We'll get Kagome's shards later." Everyone got up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt her mind clear up. She slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she saw that she was on a mat on a floor. The room was lite by one candle and there was someone next to her. She was about to scream when she heard the voice. "Oh good your up. My name is Hanataro" She turned toward the voice. The person looked to be a boy of about 16 at the most or about 14 to be more accurate. He had black hair almost to the nape of his neck and he had a friendly face. "I am here to take care of you until Lord Naraku comes to talk to you."

Kagome's voice was sore but she managed a weak grunt. Hanataro quickly gave her a glass of water. When she was done she managed a raspy voice. "Lord Naraku?"

"Oh yes. You are from the human world. Lord Naraku is a man who came to us about two monthes ago. He talked to council and convinced them that he knew a way to control the human world. So he is Lord. He isn't the kindest man but he did stop people from picking on me so I guess I am grateful." He gave a goofy smile.

Kagome was about to ask more when a voice from the doorway spoke. "So your up, Kagome." Kagome felt a shiver of disgust run down her spine. She saw Hanataro stumble up and bow. "Lord Naraku how are you this evening?" Naraku said a fine then waved his hand dismissing him. Hanataro gave Kagome a smile and bowed out.

Naraku walked around to where he faced Kagome. Kagome looked at him. "So I see you managed to make it through 500 years. I dont have the jewel."

"I know. We checked. Yes I managed to live."

"How. We almost killed you."

Naraku smirked. "Ahh yes. Well about 2 years after you and Inuyasha dissapeared I took over the world. I destroyed everything. Even Inuyasha's forest. " Kagome looked at him. "No..."

"Yes. I killed the old woman who was getting bothersome." Kagome turned to her side and covered her ears. "Then I went after the monk who had just married the slayer. I cut out her throat in front of him. He cried." Kagome sat up on her knees and cried harder. "Stop."

"Then I killed thier 3 month old child. A baby girl named..." He circled around till he was near her ear. Kagome brought her face out of her hands and tears fell down her cheeks. He leaned in to her ear. "...Kagome. After that.." He walked around and stood in front of her. Kagome couldn't take anymore. She stood up on shaky legs.

She charged at him and tried to punch him. He moved and kneed her in the gut. Kagome fell to the ground and clutched her stomach mentally cursing herself for being weak.

Naraku just chuckled. "Then I killed the monk. The cat I killed after that. Then I burned the village." Kagome wrapped her arms around her body. In a whisper she pleaded. "Stop please."

"You let them down. You could have come back. You know you could have snuck away and cheched on them. Your the reason SHippo got attacked. "

Kagome went into a fetal position and had silent tears. "You know all of this could have been prevented if you had just followed Inuyasha into the well after you parents died." He watched as the young girl went into depression. He laughed at her. "Think about it Kagome.Just tell me where the jewel shrds are and I will let you go to save them." Naraku laughed as he left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo waited in the front room for Ichigo. A boy with orange hair walked down the stairs. Shippo instantly recognized him as the kid who almost got into a fight with Inuyasha. The boy looked at Shippo. "What do you want."

"I need you to get me to Tokyo."

Ichigo stared at the boy. "Why. I cant drive. Ask Kagome or Inuyasha."

"I cant. Inuyasha went to Tokyo and Kagome was kidnapped." Ichigo stared at the boy and his eyes grew wide. _'How I just saw her last night. AROUND MIDNIGHT!!!! He must be joking. '_ He snapped out of his thought. "Why dont you go to the police."

"I cant explain but..." He handed Ichigo the note from Kagura. Ichigo stared at the note. _' Soul Society?!?! How. Who is this Naraku. What does she have to do with that place?!?!?!'_ He turned to Shippo. "We need to find Inuyasha." He grabbed the car keys. Shippo stopped.

"Wait you said you cant drive."

Ichigo smirked." Not legally but I still can." They walked out to the car. "Okay which way to Tokyo."...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry but the next chapter will be better. Tell me watcha think. I will update this week for sure. It is fall break so I will have time.**

**Dont forget to answer the poll. **

**Should it be a Kag/Inu or a Ichi/Kag. Your choice. Review your response**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE**


	12. Feudal Era

**Chapter 12--Feudal era**

**Okay. I have the results. The end result isn't written yet so if you still want to vote go ahead. I will update when the polls are closed.**

**I own nothing. Just the plot line.maybe**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo sped down the roads to Tokyo. He kept to the side roads that the cops wouldn't ever check, speeding almost to 100 miles an hour.

Ichigo spared a glance into the back of the car and saw Shippo in his seat. The kid was wierd. He was wearing a brownish fur looking jacket with a blue and white flower shirt. His pants were baggy and a deep blue and he was wearing green tennis shoes. He wasn't much better. He was wearing his school uniform.

An hour later they had made it to the outskirts of Tokyo. Slowing down Ichigo crossed into the main road. They pulled up to the first stop light.

Turning around Ichigo asked Shippo. "Where would Inuyasha go here." Shippo thought for a moment. He knew it was to the shrine and more specificly the well but Ichigo would find out later. Turning towards Ichigo Shippo suggested. "Maybe to Kagome's house. He went there alot."

Ichigo turned at the green light. "Okay so where does she live?"

Shippo stilled. He didn't know where she lived. All he knew was it was near the Goshinboku but no one knew where that was. And Kagome had told him that in the future no one knew of Inuyasha's forest, Goshinboku, or any of the natural forest and springs he was used to. Turning saddly he told Ichigo. "I dont know where she lives."

"What!!! " Shippo's eyes got big and started to tear. Ichigo's eyes softened. (I loved it in the show when Shippo would use that look.) He decided to calm him down. "It's okay. Your just a kid." He looked around. There were alot of teenagers around. _' Must be Fall Break.'_ He thought but that was perfect. He could find someone to help find the shrine. Turning the corner he spotted a group of girls that he recognized. He knew them from a picture Kagome had once shown him.

He drove up to the group. "Hey do you guys know a guy named Inuyasha or a girl named Kagome Higurashi?" The 3 girls turned toward him and the boy among them to. The girl closest to him with long shoulder length hair spoke up. "You mean that mean two timing boyfriend of Kagome's? I dont know where he is, probably went back to his home somewhere in another city. As for Kagome I haven't seen her since she moved." Ichigo sat there with his mouth open. _' She lied to me. He doesn't live here and they are a couple. Why would she lie...'_ Beside him he heard Shippo giggle.

"So thats what Kagome told them." Ichigo looked over.

"What do you mean?" Shippo shook his head.

"Nothing. Just that Kagome always lied to her friends and I always wondered what the lie was. Now I know. It's just funny." Ichigo chose to ask him about that later and turned in his seat to face the group.

"So can you tell me where Kagome lives. I am a friend of hers from Karakura town. And she told me to get some stuff. Do you know where the shrine is?"

The boy spoke up. "Yea I know where Higurashi-san lives. Go down this street then turn a left then in a block go right. Then left then make another right at a stop sign. After about 2 stop lights go right. Go down the street till you hit giant stairs. It is there." Ichigo's head was spinning trying to remember all that.

"Could you please write this down." The boy smiled and wrote down directions. Handing him the paper and waving Ichigo took off down the road. In 10 minutes they made it to the shrine.Ichigo picked up Shippo out of the car and took the staires 2 at a time.

Ichigo made it to the shrine and ran to the house. He didn't notice Shippo jump off his shoulder and run to the well. Ichigo came out of the house. "I thought you said Inuyasha would be here." He looked up and saw Shippo run inside a hut. Not knowing what it was Ichigo went to investigate.

He had just gotten inside when he spotted Shippo jump into an opened well. Ichigo panicked not knowing if the well was empty or full so he ran to the well and jumped in after the boy. A blinding blue light came and Ichigo felt something and grabbed it figuring it to be Shippo's clothes. The light receeded and Ichigo looked up...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laid on the cold stone floor like she had been for the last 24 hours after Naraku talked to her. Hanataro looked at Kagome with saddened eyes as he tried for the 20th time to get her to eat or drink. He had no idea what his Lord had said but it couldn't have been good news.

He watched as silent tears ran down her cheeks and she laid in the fetal position not moving staring into nothing. The only sign she was alive is that everyonce in a while she would blink.

Hanataro tried to get her to speak. "Miss Kagome I dont know what is wrong but you need to eat to stay alive." He pushed the bowl of rice and cup of water closer to her. Kagome just blinked and continued to stare ahead. He sighed and pulled the food away. He got up and was about to walk out when he heard a voice. "I dont want to stay alive I have nothing to live for." Hanataro listened shoked. Her voice sunded so cold and unfeeling. And sadly convincing, as if she really wished to die. Hanataro sighed again.

"You dont mean it. No one wishes to really die." Kagome moved and fixed him with a glare. In a colder voice than she had ever used she whispered. "You have no idea what I have been through Hanataro. No idea what I have lost." She laid back down and her eyes glazed over as she stared at nothing. Hanataro was about to say something when a voice stopped him. "Hanataro leave. You are needed elsewhere." Hanataro stood and bowed.

"Yes lady Kagura." He bowed to the girl on the floor. "Good bye Miss Kagome." He picked up the food and left.

Kagura stared in sympathy for the girl. She knew first hand Naraku's cruelness and didn't wish for anyone to have to deal with it but no matter what she had to obay orders. He literally had her heart at his disposal. She knelt to the girl. "You need to stop crying and get up." She stood back up and rolled her over. Kagome just continued to stare straight ahead. She sighed. "If it makes you feel any better when I killed them I did it quickly so they felt no pain." Kagome blinked and looked at Kagura.

"I thought Naraku.."

"Ha, as if Naraku would actually come himself. It was a clone that he sent. I had to kill them. They suffered not. I made sure." She sat down beside Kagome and crossed her legs. "I may seem mad and ruthless sometimes but I feel for all he makes suffer. No one should have to go through what you have to. Me and Kanna are just his slaves basically. And I know what Naraku told you. You couldn't have stopped it even if you tried. It was fate and it wasn't your falt." Kagura had no idea why she was trying to confort the girl but she felt the need to. It was as if she was tired of seeing the suffering of others. _' Kagura girl you are getting too soft.' _

Kagome looked at her. "But my friends are still dead. What difference does it make." Kagura had no idea how to respond. So she just got up and left the girl alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta sat in his classroom looking at his book. He hadn't seen Ichigo, Inuyasha, aunt Chieko, Kagome, or Shippo since that morning and he was getting nervous.

He looked up as the teacher said his name. "Souta what was the name of the leagendary jewel in the feudal era mythes?" Souta knew this one.

"The Shikon No Tama?"

"Correct." Souta nodded and looked back down at his book. The words unfocused as he went back into his thoughts. _' I hope nothing has happened.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAM

"HENTAI !!!" Sango yet again stood over a disoriented monk with a giant red handprint on his face and Hariakotsu on his head as a new bump formed.

Sango held her hands clenched tight and was seething. Picking up her boomerang she walked over to Kilala and motioned for her to follow. "Lady Kaede I am going to the hot springs please watch Miroku to make sure he stays as far away as possible." She quickly walked through the forest and headed towards the well as she did everyday to wait for Kagome.

As she left Kaede and Inuyasha stood there shaking their heads. "Well old woman he has done it again."

"Yes he has. Inuyasha can ye halp me move him to a hut?" Inuyasha nodded and picked up the unconcious monk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat by the well waiting for her sister to come back. Kilala sat on her lap and purred as Sango absentmindedly petted her fur.

Finally after sitting down for half an hour she sighed and got up. Kilala jumped up and mewed. Sango stretched and grabbed her boomerang. "Well Kilala I guess she isn't coming today. Lets go to the springs now." She was about to head down the path when...

"LET ME GO!!!!" Sango stopped. _' That sounded just like Shippo and...HES IN TROUBLE '_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it is a little shorter than normal. I know it is not much of a cliffy. Just think about it. Ichigo in the fuedal era. SCARY !!!**

**Any ways. The poll on the Ichi/Kag or Inu/Kag are still up so dont forget to vote on your favorite pairing. I hope to get the next chapter up by either Sunday or Monday. Who knows maybe even today. Dont forget to REVIEW!!! I am surprised I dont have a flame yet. But dont take that as an invite. I hate flames. So dont send.**

**Fire Breather--JA NE**


	13. ready, set, go!

**Chapter 13--Ready, Set, Go!!!**

**I love this story. I think it has gotten the most feedback. I guess people really love crossovers.**

**Anyway not much to say. Please respond to the poll**

**I own nothing but the plot...Right?... (Lawers nod their heads.)Right...**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"LET ME GO!!!!" Sango stopped. _' That sounded just like Shippo and...HES IN TROUBLE ' _She ran back to the well and looked down. In the well was human form of Shippo, which she was still not used to, and then a boy with orange hair who was looking straight at her.She backed away from the well and grabbed her boomerang.

Shippo slowly climbed out of the well and jumped on Sango. "Oh Sango I have missed you so much!!! How is Miroku, is Kaede still okay?" He kept on rambling as Sango pushed him behind her. Shippo sensed something was wrong and quieted. Soon the orange haired boy climbed out of the well. Sango looked at the boy.

"Ugh Shippo you could have waited." Sango raised her Hariakotsu up and waited till the person was totally out of the well. When he was above the lip of the well Sango screamed "Hariakotsu!!!" Shippo ran from behind Sango and stepped infront of Ichigo.

"No Sango he is a friend of Kagome's and Inuyasha's, well kinda. Anyway he is safe." Ichigo not knowing what was going on had gotten into a defensive position. He waited for the lady to make a move so he could figure out what to do. When Sango slowly put down the Hariakotsu and Ichigo slowly straightened up. Shippo realizing no more problems turned to Sango. "Sango where is Inuyasha. It is urgent. Kagome is in trouble." Sango shook her head in disbelief. "What is wrong with my sister?"

Ichigo decided to cut in when he realized there was no danger. Waving his hands in front of his face he said. "Whoa whoa whoa. Okay where am I because I know I am not in Kansas anymore."

Sango tilted her head. "Where is Kansas?"

"Never mind. All I know is that I am not where I was when I first fell into the well. Now where am I." Sango explained.

"Kagome said we were in the Shengoku Jidai or Feudal Era of Japan." Ichigo just stared at them then laughed.

"You guys are joking right? Is this all a sick joke between Kagome and Tokyo against me?" Shippo and Sango looked at him confused. He continued his rant. "Was I knocked out in the well? Next you will be telling me the Sacred Jewel is true and demons exist as well as mikos have power." Right then a whirl wind came through. As it stopped a person stood in the middle.

Kouga looked around the group. He snarled. "I smelled Kagome but I dont see her. Did mutt face already take her to the village?" He turned and saw Ichigo. "Who are you and why do you vagually smell like Kagome." (Remember the kiss? thats why.) Ichigo continued to stare at the man. He had heard descriptions of demons looking like monsters or humans with pointed ears, fangs, claws, superhuman strength, ect. And here this man fit the whole description. Kouga just looked at Ichigo with a weary look. "Are you okay? Did something happen to Kagome?"

Ichigo just pointed to Kouga and stuttered. "Y-y-your-r-r a-a-a d-dem-mon." Kouga just scoffed.

"Well no duh. I _am_ Kouga, prince of the southern wolf demon tribe. (is that right?) and you are..." Kouga waited for an answer.

Ichigo's face paled to a sickly white and he fell backwards in a dead faint. Kouga looked at him puzzled. "Wow you would think he had never seen a demon before." Shippo continued to stare at Ichigo's limp form.

"Thats because he hasn't." Shippo muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Shippo carried Ichigo on Kilala's back to the village. When they got to Kaede's hut they noticed Inuyasha was not there.

Miroku came outside to see the 4 get to the ground. He noticed Ichigo. "Who is that?"

Sango grabbed Ichigo by the middle and dragged him off Kilala. Miroku came over and grabbed one of his arms while Sango grabbed the other. When they got to the hut Ichigo was sat down on a mat. Miroku repeated. "Who is he?" Sango looked down as she tried to get him situated.

"His name is Ichigo. He is a friend of Kagome's in the future." Miroku looked at him. Before he even asked Shippo told him.

"He fainted when he saw Kouga. Apparently NO ONE in the future believes in demons." Miroku nodded.Shippo looked around the hut.

"Hey where is Inuyasha?" Miroku looked away. "Soul Stealers came around the village. Kikyo's I guessed. He went after them." Sango shook her head.

"There he was ranting about Kagome moving on when he is going around with Kikyo upsetting Kagome. I'm surprised she didn't just date that Hobo guy."

"Hojo." Miroku corrected. Sango glared at him. "Anyway I just hope Kagome found happiness with ...Ichigo. The mans name was Ichigo..with orange hair." Sango got up and her eyes widened. She pointed a finger at the unconcious boy. "He is why Inuyasha returned. He is the other man."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He had just left Kikyo in the clearing. She had tried to get him to go to hell with her again and he actually refused this time. He didn't know why but he didn't feel the same anymore. So he broke it off with her. She had yelled at him and cursed his name. He had just turned and ran off.

Now he was nearing a village._ 'Finally...Maybe I can just occupy myself and get the group to go with me on a shard hunt.'_ he sped up but floored it when he smelt something. _'What is that smell. Its so familiar...SHIPPO and (_glares_) Ichigo.'_ He sped up. He didn't know why Ichigo was here but that wont stop him from seeing his son. But why was he here. Did something happen to Kagome? Right then he had stepped into the village and was outside the hut.

He ran inside. "Shippo!" Shippo looked up at his 'dad' and jumped up.

"Inuyasha." He ran and hugged him. Inuyasha looked down as he sat down Shippo. Nodding at Ichigo he snarled. "What is he doing here." Shippo looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha you might want to sit down. You to Miroku and Sango. This may be tough." He waited till everyone had sat around the fire in the center of the hut.

"Kagome has been kidnapped by Naraku..." Everyone sat there stunned. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Wait I thought she said there was no demons in her time...I thought that included Naraku." Sango sat there teary eyed at the thought of her poor helpless sister. "We have to save her."

Shippo looked up. "That is where Ichigo comes in. Apparently he is in a place called 'Soul Society' and he knows how to get there, so Inuyasha put the sword down. You cant kill him. Want mama mad at you?" Inuyasha had been standing over Ichigo with the hilt of his sword facing Ichigo's face but had quickly put it away when he was caught.

He looked at the group of eyes staring at him with a mock innocent expression on his face. "What I wasn't going to hurt him. Just help him sleep better. I think he is about to come around." Right then Ichigo started to move around and finally cracked an eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Ichigo saw was a pair of dog ears then a familiar face attached to said ears. His eyes grew wide as realization hit him. he pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Your a demon too!?!?!?!" He passed out again. Shippo sighed.

"We might have to take him back. I dont know what he will say when he wakes up. " Inuyasha agreed and picked up Ichigo. (believe me I didn't want to say that. bad mental pic. Inuyasha carrying Ichigo bridal style. Ugh) With Shippo on his shoulder Inuyasha took off to the well.

(I dont want to describe the trip) Three hours later they had reached Karakura town. (They picked up another hat on the way)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were sitting around waiting for Urahara to come tell them what he had called them for. Rukia sighed and looked at her phone. Orihime looked at her. "Any calls from Ichigo?" Rukia shook her head and sighed.

Right then Urahara walked in with Souta trailing behind him. "I am happy you guys could make it." He had a very non Urahara intense serious face. No smile or smirk present. "Souta here came to me earlier. Apparently Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ichigo have gone missing and Shippo also. Which is apparently a brother of Inuyasha. "(that was their backup story.)

The gang just looked up surprised. Then Uryu talked. "So are we to go looking for them?"

Urahara raised his hand to speak when the door banged open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha headed for Urahara's house. He couldn't bring Ichigo to his house. He didn't want anyone to question him so Inuyasha decided to drop off Ichigo at Urahara's and maybe ask Urahara about the letter.

They finally reached the house. Jumping off the rooftop Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and knocked on the door. When no one answered Inuyasha kicked it in. He walked through and was met with several curious eyes. He ignored them and searched for Urahara.

He finally spotted Urahara with Souta next to him. Everyone stood there wide eyed. Inuyasha nodded to everyone. "Urahara I need top speak with you. But first where can I set down dead wieght here."

Urahara snapped out of his daze and pointed to a couch. Inuyasha non too gently laid Ichigo down. Or actually tossed the boy through the air and he nearly landed on the couch but hit the floor. Somehow though he still slept. Everyone now had opened mouthes. Urahara just motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Urahara walked to a room in the back. When the door closed the rest of the gang continued to stare at Ichigo's limp body trying to process what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara pointed to a cushion on the floor and Inuyasha plopped down with Shippo right next to him.

Urahara gracefully sat down across from them. "So what is the matter. You know everyone including Souta was worried. We almost sent out a search party." Shippo reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the note. Urahara read it and sat it down. "So Kagome has been taken by Soul Reapers. Well you will need the crew. Come we must explain the situation." They all walked back to the group.

Urahara looked at them. Everyone waited for him to speak.

"As you all can see everyone is now safe and accounted for...except for miss Kagome. She has been taken to the Soul Society." He passed around the note. When He passed it back he asked, "okay anyone have any idea who this Naraku character is?"

Inuyasha and Shippo raised their hands. Urahara sighed and rubbed his temples. Pointing to Shippo, he waited for the boy to talk.

"Okay back in our time Naraku is an evil demon who is trying to take over the world..."enter two hour explaination of naraku and how the group started.)

When he was done everyone just looked at him. Then Uryu started to wave his hands around. "Wait wait wait. So your telling me that all those mythes of demons and the jewel is real?" Urahara looked toward Inuyasha and Shippo. Nodding at them Inuyasha pulled off his hat. Shippo then took off the beads and transformed. Ichigo woke up again but this time thankfully did not pass out since he was used to this. Shippo then pulled the jewel shards out of his coats and showed them.

Ichigo decided to speak. "So we have the shards so we can just hand them to him. Right? Then it will be over." Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Knowing Naraku its not that simple...HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Orihime had gotten up and made her way to Inuyasha. She reached up and touched his ears which flikered in irritation. She giggled and sat back down. When she sat down Inuyasha glared. "Is everyone finished yet? Can we move past the demon factor?" Rukia looked up at him with puppy eyes. Inuyasha gave in. "Fine." Rukia got up and petted his ears. Then she sat down.

Finally everyone came back. Urahara looked at everyone. "So any ideas about how to go about this?" He then pulled out a map of the society as they formulated a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku gave a sneer and threw the mirror back to Kanna. "So they think they can defeat me. After 500 years they still have hope. Well we will just have to stop them wont we, Kagome." Kagome just sat on her knees in front of Naraku with her eyes downcast. She knew they were doomed. _' Please Inuyasha. Dont come for me.'_ Naraku just laughed and got up. "Kagome you know they wont last against my army so I will give you one last chance. Give me the whereabouts of the jewels and I will spare what friends you have left." Kagome looked at him with defiant eyes.

"Like I said Naraku I dont know where they are." Naraku clucked his tongue.

"Too bad. I thought we could come to an agreement like...you give me the shards and I spare the world from the hollows. I guess everyone will suffer." He got up and turned. "Kagura go to the reapers and tell them to go to earth and terrorize the people. Stop the humans from getting here at all costs. Even kill anyone in the way."

Kagome jumped. "NOOO!! Naraku you cant kill innocent lives."

"Then give me the jewel shards." Kagome broke down in sobs and sank to the floor. "I dont know where they are."

Naraku turned back to Kagura. You know what to do." Kagome cried harder as Naraku and everyone else left Kagome in the dark room again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay how was this chapter. Sorry it was late. The poll is still up if anyone wants to put input in. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **

**Anyway review. I love reviews.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE**


	14. Author note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTICE!!!!!**

**OKAY I KNOW I SAID THAT YOU COULD STILL VOTE BUT THE POLL IS CLOSED. SO DONT VOTE. YOU WILL FIND OUT THE WINNING PAIR IN THE LAST CHAPTER OR SO.**

**SORRY FO RTHE INCONVENIENCE SO PLEASE DONT SUE. **

**ACCORDING TO THE POLL SOME OF YOU WILL BE MAD AT ME BUT PLEASE DONT FLAME. OR SUE. JUST KEEP IN MIND HOW GOOD YOU THOUGHT THE STORY WAS. ANYWAYS THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOMETIME THIS WEEK. **


	15. Save Kagome!

**Chapter 14--Save Kagome!**

**Okay sorry for the inconvenience again about he poll. I have the result. **

**I own nothing...And my lawers sadly agree...But I do own the plot. Lawers happily agree.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha stared at the portal door to the other relm. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Urahara nodded.

"It worked last time." Inuyasha, Ichigo (as a soul reaper), Chad, Uryu, and Orihime were all going. Rukia, Shippo, and Urahara were staying behind.

Shippo pouted. "Why cant I go. Kagome is my mama." Inuyasha picked him up.

"Because runt Kagome doesn't want you to get hurt so you need to stay here." He leaned down and whispered. "Plus I need you to watch out for these humans." Shippo sadly agreed and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms. He then grabbed the shards and handed them to Inuyasha.

Everyone said a goodbye then the 5 stepped into the portal and jumped relms.

When Inuyasha's vision cleared he looked around.The sun was bright and they were in the middle of a field. Inuyasha looked around. "So where to now?" Ichigo looked around.

"We need to get to the gate between Soul Society and Rukon districts. So we need to head to the tower." They headed out of the woods and were surprised to see they were right next to the gate.

Ichigo was surprised there was no guard at the gate. So everyone just passed through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo sat at the table drinking a thing called chocolate milk and he loved it. But he was still sad. He looked over at Rukia who had a sad look on her face. He decided to speak.

"So Rukia what are you thinking about?" Rukia looked up startled.

"Oh Nothing. Just I wonder if they are alright."

"Dont worry.Everyone will be fine. Hey can I ask you something?"

Rukia agreed. Relieved to find something to distract her from the bad feeling she had. "Sure. "

"Do you like Ichigo?" Rukia had been drinking water and had NOT been expecting that .

"N-n-nooo. Why do you ask." Shippo just shook his head."What?"

Shippo looked her straight in the eye. "Back in the feudal era I have 2 friends just like you and Ichigo. Both are in love with eachother but the other doesn't know. But yet it is obvious to the rest. They deny they like each other just like you 2. Its kinda sad really. You know. You should tell Ichigo you like him when he returns." Rukia just looked at him.

"Trust me. Ichigo likes Kagome not me." Shippo was about to respond when the door bursted open. Furious voices were heard and people in black robes, some with white coats over it, stormed into the room. They ran over and bound and gagged Shippo and Rukia. Rukia stared at the faces. _' Why are Kenpachi and Renji doing this?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Someone is near. I can smell 'em." He unsheathed his sword and it transformed.They had gotten to the towers and had been running down the outdoor halls when Inuyasha had stopped suddenly causing Orihime to run into him and Uryu to run into her.

Ichigo looked around. "Yea I sense 'em to. Their soul power is pretty weak. Wait I know them.." Right then a boy rounded the corner. He had black hair down to his shoulders and a sad face. He had no sword just a sash and was also carrying a bowl of water. Ichigo sheathed his sword and grinned. "It is just Hanataro. He is cool. He isn't dangerous, if anything he can help. HEY HANATARO!" The boy looked up surprised. Then he broke out in a grin. "Ichigo welcome back! Who is your friend." He nodded to Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha. Now Hanataro. Have there been any new prisoners?" Hanataro thought for a second, setting down the tray he was carrying he finally nodded.

"Yes a young lady. Lord Naraku keeps her in a captains room. Mister Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha was visibly shaking from rage. He couldn't get the mental picture of Kagome on a cold floor with Naraku standing over her. He couldn't take it at all. Ichigo looked at Hanataro.

"Can you tell us how this Naraku came to power?" After about 30 minutes of discussion everyone had a good idea of how good a manipulator Naraku was. Inuyasha had calmed down a bit but was still strangly quiet. Orihime sensed something was wrong.

"Hey Hanataro can you lead us to Kagome's tower." Ichigo looked at Hanataro waiting fo rthe answer he knew was to come.

Hanataro shook his head. "No can do. Last time I got in a lot of trouble. Plus Lord Naraku gave specific orders to stay away from her no matter what. I only go in there to feed her. Lady Kagura and Naraku are the only others ones to go in there. So I cant help you this time. By the way. How is Rukia? Did she ever manage to learn how to open a juice box?" Everyone sweatdropped.

Ichigo kind of understood. "Yes she managed to master it. So Hanataro how is it going to be this time. Hostage the hard way or are you coming peacefully." Hanataro sighed and lifted his hands. Ichigo tied his hands in front of him.

"I thought we were friends Ichigo. Aren't we past this?" Hanataro looked at him hopefully.

"Yes but this worked last time so we will try it again."

"Fine just dont get into a lot of battles. I dont have my emergecy kit and my energy tabs are missing." Ichigo growled. He hated it when people talked about his close calls.

"Fine. I will untie you when we get Kagome back." They headed off toward the tower. Orihime walked up to the still slightly trembling Inuyasha. Putting a hand on his shoulder she spoke. "Dont worry Inuyasha. We will get Kagome--chan back. Ichigo got Rukia out of an execution he can get her out to."

Inuyasha looked at her. Orihime whinced. She saw tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them off with his sleeve. "I know. It's not that I am scared at not getting to her. I just am scared that I might be losing her." Orihime smiled a sad smile.

"You wont lose her. When we were at the mall and she looked or talked about you she would smile and I saw love. She hadn't been that happy since I met her." Inuyasha nodded. _'Thats what you think.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia glared at Renji as he tied her up. She knew it wouldn't affect him. His eyes as well as Kenpachi's eyes were glassy and glazed over. Like they weren't theirselves. She wiggled around testing the bounds on her and an unconcious Shippo. They were tied tight. Urahara was in a corner knocked out cold in the corner with a knocked out Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. She looked up.

"Renji you dont want to do this. You know this is wrong." Her voice was pleading and she hated it but she had promised to keep Shippo safe.

"Master Naraku ordered it. We must obay Lord Naraku." His voice had a mechanic tone to it. Rukia knew it was no use. Right then an extremely pale girl with white hair came into the room. She held up the mirror and it fizzed.

A man with red eyes and black long hair and handsome face came on. Renji and Kenpachi bowed. "Lord Naraku." Rukia right then knew Naraku must be powerful if he could get Ken to bow down. Naraku by Rukia's guess looked around the room.

"Did you find the shard?"

"No m'lord." He told them to raise. "Kanna turn the mirror to the...people." The girl turned the mirror to face Rukia.

"Ah. I see the kit is not with the hanyou or the soul replacement. I don't think we have met. My name is Lord Naraku. I would introduce you to my guest but I think you have already met." He turned the mirror to the side next to the chair the man sat on. Kagome was tied up and sat on the floor on her knees. Rukia was happy Shippo wasn't able to see Kagome. Kagome raised her eyes to the mirror. She had dark eyes and bagges under her eyes proving she had gotten no sleep. She looked at Rukia.

"I'm sorry. I got you guys into this." Rukia sighed.

"You didn't do this Kagome. It would have happened anyway." Naraku turned the mirror back to him. "Kanna turn the mirror to the reapers." Kanna turned back to Kenpachi and Renji. "You guys make sure they dont escape and come here. If any of the humans that came through the portal return bind them and knock them out. I can take care of them here." They bowed their heads and the mirror fizzled again, turning blank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku turned to Kagome who had tears on her cheeks. "See. And this all could have been avoided if you had told me where the jewel shards are." He left Kagome as she was and got ready for the battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha carried a passed out Hanataro over his shoulder. Hanataro had gotten on everyones nerve, so inuyasha LIGHTLY struck him over the head with the hilt of the fang. It didn't matter though. They had an Idea of where Kagome was being held.

They walked down the halls when Inuyasha smelled something. "Kagome..." Uryu walked back to him.

"Are you sure its her."

"Yea...Wait there is something else. Kikyo." Right then a woman walked around the corner. She had an arrow knocked into the bow.

"Inuyasha I have come to kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was it. Please tell me by a review. Remember the poll is over. the story is almost over. (Tears come to eyes) I really loved working on this story and I loved the reviews. No flames!!!! YEA!!!!! ummmm. The next installment shall be on Halloween. This one wil be all in the soul society but many battles. I suck at battles so please forgive me. **

**Till next time.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE**


	16. BATTLES, Battles for all!

**Chapter 15--BATTLES,Battles for all**

**Thank you for the feed back. Oh and Happy Halloween or All Hallows Eve. However you prefere.**

**Okay here goes the story. I own nothing as I have said multiple times.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as she released the arrow. Inuyasha didn't flinch still so surprised about seeing her. Be fore the arrow struck him though Ichigo jumped in front of Inuyasha and repelled the arrow with his sword. Kikyo growled in frustration and knocked another arrow. Ichigo turned behind him and yelled "Orihime get Inuyasha and Hanataro out of here! Chad you stay here and Uryu go with them!" Everyone nodded. Orihime pulled the still dazed Inuyasha back down the hall with Uryu running behind them. Chad walked up to Ichigo.

"What do you want me to do." Ichigo dodged an arrow and drew his sword up.

"Not get shot." Chad smirked a little and transformed his arm.

Kikyo shot another arrow missing them completely. Growling low in her throat she gathered her soul stealers. She lifted an arm and pointed at them. "Go." The soul stealers raced toward the 2 heros. Ichigo and Chad quickly turned and ran.

They had to find a hiding place. Ichigo was only there in soul so he could get hurt not to mention without Chad's arm they were helpless. Ichigo felt a nip at the back of his neck but quickly sped up. Up about 10 feet was a corner. Rounding the corner he ran face to face to Ikkaku. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed almost robotic. Ichigo was about to back track when footsteps could be heard. Then the cold voice sounded. "Ikkaku...Naraku says to kill them." Ikkaku said nothing.

Ichigo wondered if he could be drugged but then Ikkaku nodded and brought up the sword. He was about to bring it down on Ichigo when a body blocked the blow. Chad struggled against the zanpakuto as Ikkaku put pressure on the sword. Chad gritted his teeth. "Ichigo, I got this. You fight the woman." Ichigo nodded and turned around. Kikyo faced him. She turned and took off on her soul stealers down the corridor. Ichigo chased after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Uryu, Inuyasha, and Orihime ran on the ground. Inuyasha stopped and sat Hanataro down. He sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha can you target her location?" Inuyasha looked at Uryu.

"No not yet. Can you sense anything?" Uryu and Orihime shook their heads.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up Hanataro again. "Can't we leave him? He is weighing me down." Uryu nodded and with a little effort Uryu and Inuyasha got the unconcious boy in an alley hidden from sight. Turning around they took off again. A shinigami came up to them that they had never seen. He was short but young. He had brown hair and a gaint sword. He stopped and drew his sword. "Hello. I am here to kill you." He transformed his sword. It elongated and grew to about the size of Inuyasha's sword. It had teeth like a saw. The boy looked at them. "Like the sword? Thanks I just graduated." He spoke really fast and the sword threw a bunch of the spikes at them. Orihime ducked and Uryu jumped. Inuyasha pulled his sword and reflected most of the spikes.

The boy pouted. "Ohh. You aren't dead yet.Oh well I must try harder." He transformed the zanpakuto again and the spikes came. inuyasha dodged and ran. Orihime ran over to Uryu who had gotten nicked on the face. She spoke some words and flashes appeared. Uryu was quickly healed. Orihime held her head.

Uryu looked up. "Ar eyou okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. I just have a headache. Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed and passed out. Inuyasha and Uryu looked towards the boy. His hands were up and he was muttering. He smirked. "Like the power? I can mentally overpower those in lesser soul power than me. Your girlfriend had pretty weak power. But you, young Quincy have much more." Uryu growled.

The boy muttered the words again and threw spikes. Inuyasha and Uryu flipped to avoid them and landed next to Orihime. Uryu looked at Inuyasha. "I have an Idea. Whenever he does the attack he leaves himself open to attacks."

"So?"

"So next time he does the attack aim for his torso. Got it?" Inuyasha nodded. "Ok. Lets do this." They stood up.

"So your still alive. I think this has been my biggest chalenge yet. No matter." He muttered the words and the spikes glowed and released. Inuyasha pushed Uryu out of the way and ran to the person. He brought back his sword and thrusted it. A scream was heard and Inuyasha looked.

RIght through the center of the boy was Inuyasha's fang. The boy fell over. Inuyasha sighed. Walking back to the humans he picked up Orihime and helped Uryu up.

He sniffed the air. "I smell 'em. Kagome and Naraku. They're that way." He pointed that way and they took off at a dead run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo chased after Kikyo. She dissapeared and Ichigo lost track. He rounded a corner and she was at the end of the hall. She drew an arrow and fired. Ichigo jumped oput of the way and drew his sword.

The soul stealers came after him. He deflected them and made a run for her. She fired another arrow but missed.

Ichigo stabbed her through the stomach and she fell dead. (Again.) The soul stealers faded.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." _'That sounded like Orihime.'_ He turned around and ran. He rounded all the corners and found Chad.

Chad threw a punch but hit a wall. You could tell he was tired. Sweat beaded his forehead and his punches were slower. Ikkaku stabbed Chad and Chad fell over. Ichigo wasted no time and ran toward Ikkaku. He stbbed the man in the back. Not in the major organs so not fatal but enough to knock him out.

Running to Chad he helped him up. Ichigo and Chad limped to the sound of Orihime's scream. What they came across they did not expect...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha followed the smell. He ran to the tower and busted through the door. He heard footsteps behind him. TUrning around he stopped Uryu who still had Orihime in his arms.

"Guys you cant go up there. I will go up alone. You are in no condition and she is still weak." Uryu was about to protest when he saw that Inuyasha's face held no room for argument. He nodded and sat Orihime down.

Inuyasha ran up the stairs 2 at a time. Finally he just jumped up. Following his nose he sniffed the air.

Facing a door he busted it open. "Kagome!!!" A lone figure stood in the middle of the room in a cloak. "Kagome..." HE ran to the person and turned them around. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So sorry if it is short but the next chapter will be the last then the epiloge (sp?) SOrry but it is halloween. Near 11 o'clock and I just got back from Trick-or Treating. By the way how old do you think you should be to stop candy hunting. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!! Here is your treat so no tricking me Puleez!!!! I will try to update by this weekend. Possibly friday. I HAVE NO SCHOOL TOMARROW SO I CAN TYPE!!!**

**FIRE BREATHER--JA NE **


	17. Last Battle

**Chapter 16--Last Battle**

**okay this is the last chapter than I will have an epiloge. Remeber. If you like this story and you are reading this after I am done then please review. i love it when people give me positive feedback. It makes me want to type more stories. Remeber...I suck at battle scenes **

**I own nothing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time------**

Facing a door he busted it open. "Kagome!!!" A lone figure stood in the middle of the room in a cloak. "Kagome..." He ran to the person and turned them around. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped.

Naraku turned slowly. He took off the hood to the cloak and smirked. "Oh so you weren't looking for me. You were looking for your precious miko. Well you found her...Almost."

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his fang and held it out. "Naraku where is Kagome."

"Patience Inuyasha. You will be joining her shortly."

"Whaaaa!!!!" Naraku shot out a tentacle knocking Inuyasha through an open window. Before Inuyasha could even react he felt the hard cold ground and was met with darkness, but not before hearing a scream... "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All he managed was a weak. "Kagome..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(just so you know this is kinda going back to time. Before Kagome even saw Inuyasha fall)

Naraku walked into the cold wood floor of the room. Kagome sat before a window staring at the sky. "Miko. Your friends are here." Kagome sighed. "You are to go outside and try to get the shards. If everyone cooperates then you all can go free and no one gets hurt."

Kagome nodded. Kagura walked in the door. "Kagura will take you to where you are to meet them." Kagome got up and followed Kagura to the courtyard.

Kagura knew Kagome was following her and knew Naraku would never keep his promise. Turning around she glanced at the sulking girl. The girls eyes were downcast and she frowned. Kagura sighed. They walked outside and reached a field under a tower. She heard a scream "Kagome!!!!"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Inuyasha." She was about to run when Kagura stopped her. "You cant go up there."

Kagome was about to ask why when a crash was heard and a body fell through the air. Kagome just got a glance of white hair when a loud ' THUD ' was heard when she heard a groan. Kagome panicked. "INUYASHA!!!" She ran to him. Reaching him she saw his eyelids flutter and him whisper "Kagome" then he passed out. Kagome screamed "NOOOOO!!!!!" Naraku jumped down to where they were.

"He didn't cooperate so he had to go."

"You didn't have to hurt him."

"Kagome do you see what happens when you involve your friends?" Right then Ichigo ran in with Chad carrying Orihime and Uryu running behind. "Speaking of which..."

Kagome turned. "No guys. Dont come near here run!!!" Naraku knocked Kagome to the ground and ran towards the group. Chad sat Orihime down as Ichigo and Uryu ran to the side. Chad ran towards Naraku. He drew his hand back and when Naraku was in arms reach he thrusted forward. He met air and saw Naraku dissapear. Next thing the people knew Naraku had Orihime in his arms. Kagura had dissapeared sometime during the attack.

Inuyasha shook his head as it cleared. He looked over. Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo sat glaring at Naraku who had a girl in his arms. _' Kagome!!!'_ Then he turned slightly and saw Orihime's face. _' Where is Kagome?' _ He looked around then saw her 5 feet away on the ground out cold. He growled and rose from the ground.

Bringing his sword up He ran towards Naraku.

Naraku had sensed him coming and awaited the attack. When Inuyasha was a few feet away from Naraku he swung but before he hit Naraku Orihime was thrown to the air. Inuyasha had to stop in mid swing and ran to catch the flying girl. He caught her and had to sit her down. He ran over to where the 3 guys where. "Get the girls out of here. I got it from here." Ichigo shook his head.

"No... We are helping you."

"Fine don't leave but at least move them to safety" Ichigo nodded at this and gathered Orihime in his arms and ran to where Kagome was. Moving the girls the boys managed to get themselves inside the tower but to where if needed they could help Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited till everyone was out of the way. He raised the fang and ran again. Naraku quickly dodged and dissapeared. Reappearing behind Inuyasha he stabbed him in the back with a tentacle. Inuyasha fell forwaerd and staggered. Naraku maughed. "You actually think you can defeat me. I have more jewel shards then you. And now I have yours also." Inuyasha looked down. Sure enough there was a hole in which the shards had been in the folds of his haori.

Naraku raised the shards with Inuyasha's blood still on them. "Looking for these?" He absorbed them in his hands. Naraku glowed a purple color that quickly turned a dark shade. He laughed again. "See no one can stop me."

Inuyasha growled. "You forget...I dont give up."

"I see you still hold on to your useless human emotions. Those emotions are what is going to be your downfall today."

"Someitmes these emotions help with decisions."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could and before Naraku could move Inuyasha stabbed him. Naraku screamed but then started to laugh.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Before Inuyasha could blink Naraku stabbed him with another tentacle. He raised Inuyasha up in the air about 10 feet. Inuyasha struggled as the arm tightened around his neck as another tentacle came up and wrenched the sword away from Inuyasha. "You think this toothpick can hurt me?" He tossed the sword away and it landed next to Kagome who was still passed out near the door.

Naraku held Inuyasha higher.

Kagome awoke to see something shiny. Her vision cleared and she saw it was the fang. She looked past the sword and saw Naraku with Inuyasha.Naraku raised a tentacle that glowed in poison. She staggered to her feet. "INUYASH!!!" She grabbed the fang and took off running. Naraku shot the tentacle and wrapped it around Kagome. The tentacle then tightened around Kagome's neck. She dropped the sword.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome about to faint with a blueish hue to her face. He growled. His eyes glowed red and he felt his demon blood take over.

Naraku had been watching Kagome die and didn't sense the change. He then howled as Inuyasha dropped to the ground with blood on his hands. Naraku's tentacle dropped and fizzled away. Inuyasha smirked. In a demonic low voice he said. "So what was that about me being weak?" Naraku shot out a tentacle as Inuyasha dissappeared. Before Naraku could blink Inuyasha was behind him.

He gasped as Inuyasha's arm went through his chest in a fist. "Time to die. Bastard." Inuyasha uncurled his fist to see the jewel. Naraku dropped to the ground as his arms went limp. Inuyasha sniffed and saw he was dead. He then saw Kagome on the ground. His eyes changed back as he ran to Kagome. "KAGOME!!!"

He ran to her as Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo ran to them. Ichigo grabbed Kagome's hand. "Orihime can you wake her up?"

"I'll try." Orihime put her hands to her head and said some words. Lights appeared and a orange type shield came over Kagome. Inuyasha watched mesmerized as cuts dissapeared and bruises faded. After a few minutes Kagome's eyes flutterd open. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

She jumped up and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back not careing who saw. She sobbed as he hugged her. "Shhh. Its over." Kagome looked at him.

"Its not over. We have to get to the feudal era. He will kill them if we dont."

"What?"

"If we dont stop him then our friends are dead."

"You are not fit to fight."

Ichigo looked up. "I'll help. I already know I can go to the era."

Uryu nodded. "I'll go to."

"Me to."

"No orihime you are still weak." Uryu chidded her.

"See we can go. We have help."

"Fine. Come on we need to go." Inuyasha helped Kagome up as they headed to the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay sorry. One more chapter, then epiloge. I hope to get it updated tonight or tomorrow. I want to finish by sunday or monday. Sorry for the dissapointment.**

**Review.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE.**


	18. Last Battlepart 2

**Chapter 17--Last Battle part 2**

**Okay this IS the last chapter. So please dont get mad. Just review. Remember...BAD AT BATTLE SCENES!!!!**

**I own nothing**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Rukia looked around at her captors. They werent her friends she knew that. "Okay Shippo, when I give the orders cut the rope and use foxfire to distract them as I over come them. Okay?" Shippo nodded a little nervous.

"NOW!!!" Shippo cut the rope as Rukia sprang up. They were about to attack when Renji grabbed Shippo with the sword pointed around his neck. Kenpachi grabbed Rukia and held the sword to her neck. Rukia sighed. It was useless. She was about to give up when she saw Renji stagger back and hold his head. She then felt Ken stagger to.

"What just happened?" Renji looked down at his hands and released Shippo. "What's going on here?"

Ken let go of Rukia. She saw the confusion in their faces as they looked around. "You dont remeber anything?" She asked cautiously.

Renji stared at her then thought. "The last thing I remember was some guy talking about taking over the living world...After that. Blank."

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo all stumbled out of the portal. They walked through the room to see Renji and Ken standing in the kitchen with swords. They all looked at eachother.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo shouted and launched himself at Kagome. Everyone then had a warm welcome. Kagome looked around then she remebered that they had to leave. "Inuyasha, we have to go." Inuyasha nodded and they left with Uryu and Ichigo on their heels.

Jumping into a car Ichigo peeled out of the driveway and they sped down the darkened highway (it is night).

2 hours later they reached Tokyo and then the shrine. When they reached the steps Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back as he took the steps 2 at a time. Ichigo and Uryu right on their heels. Running to the well house all 4 jumped into the well and jumped right back out.

All ran to the village and Kagome sighed as she saw it was safe.

Running to a hut she busted open the door even though it had to be midnight and ran up to Sango. Sango shot out of bed when she saw it was Kagome. Both girls squealed as they hugged eachother. Kaede awoke at the sound but calmed down as she saw it was Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku also hugged Kagome.

When everyone settled down Kaede got everyone to sit down around the fire pit as she started a fire and settled down. "Okay so why have ye all come here."

"We came to kill Naraku with some help, Old Hag."

"So Inuyasha ye have finnaly excepted help. Well Ye will need it. While you were gone Naraku grew in power. He has started to attack villages near the edge near the great ocean."

"Thats why we came Lady Kaede. Naraku when he held me captive told me what he did. He destroyed all of Japan then started to conquer the inland but was stopped. " She decided not to tell that he killed Sango and Miroku as well as their child and lady Kaede. She didn't need to tell them. "So you see we need to stop him before he kills all of Japan."

Lady Kaede sighed. "Okay. Sango and Miroku will help you but first you need to get the shards from Kouga in order to win."

"But we managed to beat Naraku in the future. And he took our jewel shards." Inuyasha growled out. He hated that wolf.

"He was weakened so you had an advantage." Kagome nodded. "Okay tomorrow we head out to Kouga's den."

-----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest with Sango and Miroku on Kilala and Ichigo and Uryu useing their soul power to run faster. They ran for about an hour and then found the den.

Kouga had smelled Kagome and the mutt awhile ago so he was waiting for them outside. Kagome dismounted and Kouga ran to her. He picked her up and hugged her. "Kagome you have returned. Are you ready to leave mutt face (Insurt Inuyasha yelling "hey" )and stay with me and become my woman?" Both Inuyasha and Ichigo growled at this. Kagome ignored them and shook her head. "No Kouga. I came for your shards. We need to defeat Naraku." Kouga shook his head.

"I aint leavin ya in the care of mutt face and you go face Naraku alone. Even if there are more people with you. Your my woman and I must.."

"Kouga! stop it. How many times do I have to say it. I am not your woman. You cant come. Ichigo and Uryu wont let me die and Inuyasha wont either. Now give me the shards. I dont want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Kouga was taken back by the icyness of her voice. He nodded and handed her the shards. Kagome took them and turned to Inuyasha. Before she jumped on Inuyasha's back she turned back to Kouga. "Kouga...I know you like me and all but I will never return your feelings. So if you want someone who loves you go to Ayami (sp?). She really loves you." Kouga nodded and headed back to his den. Before going inside he spoke without looking at them.

"Mutt face. If Kagome gets hurt I'm a comin after you...Ok? You to Ichigo and Uryu. Take care of her." Inuyasha nodded and all 7 took off.

About 4 hours later Inuyasha stopped near a stream. Kagome jumped off and sat by the stream as she refilled some water bags Kaede had given them. Kilala changed and relaxed under a tree. Everyone sat down and waited for Inuyasha to get some fish.

After a quick lunch everyone packed back up. Before they left Inuyasha sniffed the air. He growled. "I smell him. He is coming."

"Who?"

"Naraku. And not one of his clones. Just him." Before anyone could react tentacles shot out grabbing everyone. Uryu immedietly conjured up a bow and aroow and began to shoot. Ichigo quickly pulled his sword and started to chop as well as Inuyasha. Kagome ran to get her arrows as Kilala transformed and bit at the arms. Sango and Miroku fought off as many as they coud but in the end everyone was in a vice grip and struggling in mid air.

Naraku came out of the woods and tsked. "tsk tsk tsk. You really think you could come and defeat me?" Naraku taunted.

He threw them all to the river as he sent his wasps to attack them. Kagome squealed and tried to fight them off. Miroku ot able to open his wind tunnel fought with his staff. Ichigo and Uryu handle the beast fairly well and Inuyasha got some. Afte rall the insecs were gone Naraku ran to them.

He knocked Inuyasha into the water. Water flew as they kicked and punched. Ichigo turned to Uryu and Miroku. "Okay.We need to distract him to get the shards. Sango you fight him with Inuyasha and me. Uryu you shoot the shards out of his back okay? Kagome where are they?"

Kagome looked up. "In his lower back." Ichigo nodded.

"Okay so shoot there. Miroku can you suck anything into your windtunnel?" Miroku nodded. "Okay when Uryu does that you suck him up. Got it?" Miroku nodded again.

They all looked over to see Inuyasha choking Naraku as Naraku choked Inuyasha. Sango looked at Ichigo who nodded.Sango threw the Haraikotsu as it hit Naraku. Naraku turned around and shot a blade at her. Ichigo quickly stabbed it and pinned it. Sango then ran up to Naraku and hit him with the boomerang again in his back. Naraku winced and his grip lessened enough for Inuyasha to punch him in the face. Naraku staggered back as all 3 started to fight. Kagome decided to help and grabbed her arrows. She shot his arm and he fell. Ichigo looked over. "NOW!!!" Uryu nodded and shot an arrow. It hit Naraku dead in the back. The 3 fighters stood back as the arrow went through and came out with the jewel wedged on the tip. Naraku stumbled back.

"NO!!!!!" He lunged for Kagome as Inuyasha stepped infront of her. He stabbed Naraku and pushed him. Ichigo and everyone else left the river. "Now Miroku." Miroku nodded as he unwrapped his windtunnel. Naraku screamed as he was taken in. Soon Naraku dissapeared into the void which then dissapeared itself. Miroku sighed as the tunnel left.

He sat down and rubbed his hand. Mesmerized at the plain palm. Kagome and Sango walked up to him. "Are you okay?" Miroku smiled.

"It's finally over." Kagome smiled and jumped on Inuyasha. "ITS FINALLY OVER!!!" They all screamed. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Lets go home." All nodded as they headed back to the village.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stumbled into her house at Karakura town and flicked on a light.

She was immediatly met with a Kit and Kid jumping on her. "KAGOME YOUR BACK!!!!"

"SIS YOUR BACK!!!!!" Kagome fell down with a thump and laughed. She hugged her son and brother closer to her.

"Yes I am home." Inuyasha stepped in and closed the door. He smiled at the scene.

He then became unconfortable. "Well I guess I should head back to the feudal era."

Kagome wrestled out of the boys grasps. "You dont have to go. You can stay for a while if you want..." Inuyasha smiled.

"Alright."

-------------------------------------------------

**So how did you like it? It is really late and I am tired so the next chap which is the epiloge will be up by tomorrow at night. The epiloge will be a scene then like in the movies I will put what happened to everyone. It is set in 3 years in the future. Remeber Review.**

**FIRE BREATHER: JA NE. **


	19. Epiloge

**Chapter 18--Epiloge**

**okay. sorry if it seemed a little fast. I am really bad at battle scenes and it was late. Later I will try to rewrite the last chap but until then it will be complete.**

**Remember to review. Even if the story is over. I love feedback. JUST NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!**

**I own----- nothing. And the mean tall scary lawers agree with me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 years later.**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. The floor length white dress fit her just fine. She sighed and fingered the material suddenly feeling very sad.

She had always pictured her mother here on this day helping her with the dress. It had been her mothers.A tear fell down her cheek and she sat on the bed. Orihime walked in with a smile but frowned when she saw Kagome. She ran over to her. "Kagome--chan what is wrong? You should be happy. It is your wedding day." Orihime hugged her friend.

Kagome nodded. "I know. I just wish my mom could be here. And Sango."

"I know." She rubbed Kagome's back. "But maybe she is just late." Kagome agreed. Just then Rukia walked in the room. Both girls were in teal blue dresses of the bridesmaides. Rukia rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome Sango is here as well as Miroku." Kagome instantly perked up. She rushed to the door and ran down the shrine steps to the well. There she met up with Sango. They tried to hug but Sango's enlarged stomach stopped that. When the awkward hugging was done Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Inuyasha is somewhere in the house. I dont know where."

Miroku nodded and headed off to find the groom. Kagome and Sango walked back to the room where they were met with Orihime and Rukia. All 4 girls squealed and jumped (or rather 3 jumped and one kinda skipped) Sango looked at Kagome. "So are you ready?" Kagome looked around.

Grabbing her veil from the table she put it on her head and covered her face. "Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Ok I am kinda bad at wedding scenes concerning the order of the procession and the vows.)

Kagome fretted over her dress and her flowers for the 18th time as she waited for the signal for her to come out.

They had decided to have the wedding in the late spring after school finished so that Kagome was 18. They had it in the modern era and at the shrine. After the wedding Kagome and Inuyasha will inherit the shrine. So they had a house. Everyone waited outside at the alter while the procession waited in the kitchen.

The organ played and Kagome watched as the brides maids walked. Sango as the maid of honor had a greenish dress that fit her perfectly even if she was 8 monthes pregnant. Orihime and Rukia were in Teal dresses that were pretty. (bad at complicated details. ) The green and teal dresses had floral designs with billowy sleeves. They were floor length and didnt flare at the end.

Once the bridesmaids came to their points then Shippo walked down the aisle with the ring pillow. He wore a tuxedo but since everyone there had seen him as a demon he was in his natural form. Then came Yuzu who even though she was about 14 had agreed. (sorry I couldn't think of anyone else) She had on a yellow dress with floral designs, it reached down to her knees. Next came Kagome. She had on a white dress with beads around the bodice. The dress had a small billow. There were floral designs on the dressy part. (sorry. The part of the dress that is attached to the bodice.) The veil had flowers on it and beads were in the flimsy part that covered her face. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on light brown eyeshadow.

Cheiko walked next to Kagome. Since there was no male figure she was to give her away. Cheiko had on a kimono that had on a giant oak tree and had sakura blossoms.

Kagome made it to the alter. The priest looked at her. "Who gives this woman to this man err demon." Cheiko nodded. "I do." She sat down on the brides side and the ceremony continued. Kagome faced Inuyasha. Everyone was in the audience. Kaede, Ichigo and his family, Urahara and his workers. Tessai was in tears. Jenta just grumbled about his tux. Some other people were there like Kagome's friends including Hojo who looked sad. (Kagome had finnaly told them about her secrets.)

They couldn't get him to wear a tux so he wore a formal Kimono. It was black and looked just like his red clothing.His ears were not in a hat and his hair was brushed and hung down his back.

Miroku wore a tux but since he was the best man his flower was a green one. Ichigo and Uryu were also up there. They wore a tux like Miroku but had teal blue flowers.

Kagome was brought out of thought when she had to say her vows. After that he said "You may kiss the bride." Inuyasha lifted the veil and kissed Kagome.

It had taken several weeks to teach everyone from the feudal era how weddings go. Inuyasha was the hardest never had seen a wedding.

Everyone then headed to the shrine for the reception. Inuyasha walked to Kagome. He tugged at the tie. "I hate this thing."

"Its almost over." Just then a scream was heard. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother and ran inside. Sango was on the floor clutching her stomach.

Kagome ran to her friend. Sango was sweating and breathing hard. "I think its time..."Sango managed to say. Kagome nodded.

"We need to get her to the hut." Kagome stood on a chair. "Okay everyone. An emergency has been issued so you need to leave." Everyone nodded and left. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede, and Sango all left to the well.

On the other side everyone ran to the hut. Once there Kaede started to deliver Sango's baby.

Inuyasha took Shippo out. Sango sat down and Kaede and Kagome got prepared. Miroku started to fret and Kagome finally had to escort him out.

Several screams were heard and finaly 5 nhours later Kagome came out. "Miroku come look at your daughter." Miroku got up and ran inside. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "Where is Shippo."

"Playing with Kilala. Is Sango ok?"

"Yes. She had a fine delivery." They stood and looked at the sunset. Miroku came out of the hut. "Kagome, Inuyasha we need you to come here. "

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the hut and sat down around Sango. Miroku sat next to Sango. "Lady Kagome we have a question. We want to name the child after you. Do we have a blessing?" Kagome had tears in her eyes but nodded. Inuyasha tugged on her arm.

"Kagome we need to go back. Shippo is tired." Kagome stood up and the 3 headed to the well. Once they reached there Shippo jumped in. Inuyasha waited for Kagome.

"Kagome whats wrong." Kagome looked at the sunset.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how I want to live my new life." She turned around and together husband and wife jumped down the well to a new chapter of life. A new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this is the part of where I tell you what happened to everyone.**

Two years after the last battle Inuyasha and Kagome were engaged. Shippo went to school and is doing well.

Sango and Miroku got married 2 years after the battle and of course just had their first child named Kagome.

Ichigo and Rukia are engaged and have been for a yea. Rukia is pregnant with their first child. She is to monthes along. She will tell Ichigo tonight.

Uryu and Orihime started to go out a year ago. So far they are happy. Uryu will propose tonight.

Souta was at the wedding but was probably with his first girlfriend. He is around 13.

Chad met a nice Mexican woman and moved to Spain with her. They are expecting their first child.

**Okay that is the epiloge. Remember even though this is over please review. I hope everyone loved my story. I hope to start another one soon.**

**FIRE BREATHER: GOOD BYE (FOR NOW)**


End file.
